


Yandere! Law x Reader

by ChickenNuggetReiner



Category: One Piece
Genre: 18+, Death, F/M, Fluff, LawxReader, Lemon, Murder, Rape, Sex, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNuggetReiner/pseuds/ChickenNuggetReiner
Summary: You’re the girlfriend of one of the very famous Supernovas/Shichibukais, Trafalgar Law.Of course, you love him dearly with all your heart. But little did you know, he had a secret, and so did you.Him being a Yandere, and you being a former Celestial Dragon...You had to keep your identity a secret your whole life because you were cursed ever since you were born, and Law trying to keep his murderous love hidden from you.What will this story uncover?Read to find out!{Readers Backstory In A Couple Of Chapters}





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> As you can see from my name and profile picture, I look like a person who trolls allot, and has horrible writing.  
> Actually, writing fanfiction is my favorite thing to do, and I take my writing very seriously.
> 
> In this story, you’ll be copying and pasting the outfits that I had created in your browser.  
> I know it’s a bit weird, but just bear with it, okay? Thank you!  
> And, I do understand that you have your own ideas and outfits to what your character looks like, so you don’t have to look at the outfits I create!  
> It’s just what I invision my character looking like!
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling, and get on to your reading!  
> {Outfit; https://piccollage.com/_p4CPqop6}
> 
> P.S, I love Mariah Carey so much, so that’s why I decided to put her hairstyle in 1994...And all the outfits I created have her hair either in 1994, 1995, and 1996!

"Why'd you take my heart, Law?" I asked.  
"Because, Caesar will allow us to stay here for a while." Said Law.  
I sighed, and walked out of the room he was in.  
Monet was somewhere around here, and I wanted to stay with her for a while.  
So, once I found her, she was making something.

I walked up in front of her. She was way taller than me,  
"Hello, (Y/N)." Said Monet.  
"Hi." I said as I sat down on the chair across from her, "What are you making?"  
"A new chemical for Master. It's really important."  
"May I help?"  
"Of course."

Monet took off her glasses, and pointed to the cabinet behind me,  
"There's a green liquid in there. Can you grab it for me?" She asked.  
"Yeah, sure!" I said.  
I jumped off the chair, grabbed the chemical, and handed it to Monet.  
For about an hour or so, I helped Monet by passing her stuff I needed. She also made me candy!

I sat down again, and smiled,  
"Are we done?" I asked.  
"Yes." She said, "Thank you, (Y/N)."  
"You're welcome."  
We started talking for a bit, until Caesar walked in smiling widely,  
"What's up with you?" I asked.  
"G-5 is out there, fighting Law. Shurorororo, I think you might want to see that, (Y/N)." Said Caesar.

My eyes widened, and I quickly ran out of the room.  
Once I reached the main entrance, I saw Law fighting Smoker. Tashigi was cut up, and was thrown over a solider of a marine to escape Law's room.  
When I walked out, I could see Smoker's eyes widening, but then he smirked.

Law noticed, and turned to look behind him,  
"(Y/N)-ya, what are you doing out here?!" He asked/shouted.  
"I was worried about you." I said, then walked down the steps, and stood my guard.  
The next thing I knew, I saw a white cloud of smoke coming towards me. Then, I felt somebody behind me.  
Their right arm was wrapped around my waist, while the other held me chin.

My mouth was open, and I nearly started crying,  
"Trafalgar!" Shouted Smoker, "Either tell us why you're here, or we take the girl!"  
"L-Law..." I said as my legs started trembling, and I gripped Smoker's arms to try and pull it away from my face.  
Law fully turned around, and faced Smoker. He had a slight tint of red in his eyes, and looked like he would kill Smoker,  
"You've made a big mistake..." Said Law.

In a split second, I felt myself being pushed to the ground, and then I saw Smoker struggling against Law. I placed my hand on the ground, and watched the fight.  
Smoker was losing, and I could tell that Law was actually planning on sparing his life. He was up to something.  
That's when Law took Smoker's heart out, and then looked down at his limp body.

"Law..." I said.  
He turned around, and started walking towards me with Smoker's heart in his hand.  
I shakily stood up, and Law stood next to me,  
"Are you okay?" He asked,  
"Yes." I said.  
He nodded, and grabbed my hand,  
"Go inside, it's safe in there." He said.

I nodded, and ran up the steps. But before I entered the lab again, I blew Law a kiss.  
After I entered, I started walking towards Caesar's office. It was starting to get warm, so I removed my jacket, and held it.  
When I entered Caesar's office after putting in the code, I sat down on one of the purple couches.

"Are you thirsty, (Y/N)?" Asked Caesar.  
"Water will be fine." I said.  
I placed my legs on the couch, placed my elbow on the arm of the couch, and leaned my head against it.  
Caesar walked towards me with a tray with a cup of water on it,  
"Thank you." I said, then grabbed the water.

I took a sip, and then placed it on the coffee table,  
"Caesar." Said a voice.  
We turned our heads towards the door to see Law walking in,  
"The Straw Hats are here." He said.  
"Them?" I asked.  
Caesar laughed, and took Smoker's heart from Law.  
Law sat down next to me, and I quickly changed my seating position. I kissed Law on the cheek, and placed my head on his shoulder.

Caesar and Law started talking to each other, while I just kept thinking about the Straw Hats.  
Why were they here? And for what reason?  
But that's when I realized that Law had to leave, but he gave me a kiss before he did.  
Now it was just me, Caesar, and Monet again,  
"Do you mind if I explore a little?" I asked.  
"No, go ahead." Said Monet.

With a nod, I got off the couch, grabbed my jacket, and walked out of the room.  
It was kind of dark, and the lights were dim. I shivered, and let out a sigh.  
There was a room, and when I went in it, my eyes widened.  
It looked like some kind of torture room, so I quickly screamed and ran back towards the office.

Once I entered, Monet looked at me confusingly,  
"Why do you have a torture room?" I asked out of fear.  
"Heh, I don't know the exact reason, but we're planning on making it into another chemical lab." She said.  
"Oh, okay..."  
A couple minutes later, I fell asleep on the couch.

But then, I got woken up when I felt somebody shaking me.  
I slowly opened up my eyes to see Law making me sit up,  
"Come on, we're going somewhere across the lab." He said, "It's really important, and you need to get up."  
"Okay..." I said.  
He helped me get off the couch, and we started walking out of the door with Monet following behind us,  
"Oh, Law. Taking me out on a date?" Asked Monet.

He turned towards her, and glared,  
"Like I'll ever take you out on a date." He said, "So stop trying."  
She looked embarrassed, and I looked at her with innocent eyes.  
A laugh escaped my lips, and we quickly exited the room.  
On our way down the dark hallway, Monet and Law started talking about some things.  
I didn't know what any of it was, but it seemed pretty important.

That's when I noticed that Law started to move slower.  
I was about to ask what was wrong, but Monet beat me to it,  
"Law, is there something wrong?" She asked.  
Law placed a hand on his chest, and stopped moving.  
I shakily placed my hand on his shoulder, and that's when he gave up.

Law fell to his knees, and I quickly bent down next to him,  
"Law!" I said.  
"It looks like he's in pain." Said Monet.  
He was trying to breathe, and I felt tears forming in my eyes,  
"Monet..." I said, then turned towards my head towards her.  
I was on the verge of crying,  
"What's wrong with Law?" I asked, then bit my lip.  
"I-I don't know..." She said.

And that's when Law completely laid down on the ground.  
I brought him closer to me, so that he can rest his head on my lap.  
Law glared at the hallway,  
"Who's...There?!" He shouted.  
I started to comb my fingers through his hair, while staring at the dark hallway.  
You could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming towards the three of us,  
"It's me." Said a deep voice.

I felt Law tense up, but he quickly calmed down,  
"What are you doing here?!" He shouted once more.  
The man stopped right in front of us, and Monet snickered,  
"Monet..." I said sadly, "Why...?"  
She ignored me, and flew behind the man,  
"When'd you get here?" Asked Law, "Vergo!"  
"I was in Dressrosa." Said Vergo, "And an S.A.D tank was happening to come here, so I hopped on. Guess I made the right chance."

My heart started beating faster as he man looked at me,  
"And who's this?" He asked.  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Said Law.  
I saw Law grabbing his Nodachi shakily, and he stood up,  
"And if you do, I'll not hesitate to kill you!" He said, then unsheathed his Nodachi and started running towards Vergo.

"There's this one thing though." Started Vergo.  
Law stopped, and bent down clutching his chest.  
I gasped, and quickly hugged his right side,  
"You misspoke." He said, "It’s Vergo-San."  
I looked up at this Vergo guy,   
"Please, stop..." I said, "You're hurting him."  
Then the next thing I knew, Vergo used his weapon to knock out Law.

Law fell unconscious, and the back of his head started to bleed a bit,  
"N-No..." I said, then started to cry.  
I hugged Law, and his head fell limp on my shoulder,  
"Law...I need you." I whispered, "Please wake up."  
Vergo bent down in front of me, and looked straight into my eyes.  
My breathing got caught in my throat as he grabbed my chin,  
"This is (Y/N), right?" He asked.  
"Yes, that's her." Said Monet.

Vergo stood up, and tried grabbing my arm so I can come with him, but I refused,  
"Get up." He said harshly.  
"No..." I said, "Not after what you've done to Law!"  
My mist came out of my body, and started moving towards Vergo.  
But before I can even do anything, I heard a ringing noise inside my ears.  
The next thing I knew, I fell unconscious.

 

~TimeSkip~

 

My eyes shot open, and I quickly saw that I had been shackled to a chair by my ankles, and my wrists to the armrest.  
That's when I realized that I was in a very small room, with a Den Den Mushi on top of the door.  
A shaky sigh escaped my lips, and I looked at the Den Den Mushi.

"Good, you're awake." Said a voice.  
I started to struggle against the shackles, but no luck,  
"Shurororo, stop trying (Y/N)!" Said Caesar.  
A whimper escaped my lips,   
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Everybody can see you, (Y/N)." Said Caesar, "Smoker, Tashigi, the Straw Hats, Monet, Vergo, and Law."

Another laugh came from Caesar, and that's when a screen popped up in front of me.  
It showed Law, half of the Straw Hats, Smoker, and Tashigi in a really big cage, and they were all shackled.  
My eyes widened, and that's when I saw Caesar, Monet, and Vergo in the corner of the room,  
"The three of us will be right back." Said Caesar.  
I saw them exit the room, and then everything went silent.

I started to struggle against the shackles, but it didn't seem to work,  
"Its sea prism, (Y/N)-ya." Said Law.  
"I know that." I said, "But I have a plan."  
My mist came out of my body, and went inside the locks of the sea prism.  
In a split second, the shackles fell off me. I got up, and quickly ran to the door.

It was locked, and I whipped my head towards the screen again,  
"I'll be there in a minute, just hold on." I said.  
My mist unlocked the door quietly, and I exited the room.  
I knew which room they were in, but it's going to be hard since Caesar, Monet, and Vergo are probably roaming around somewhere.  
I quickly started running down the hallway, and I was surprised to see that nobody was roaming it.

When I finally reached the room, I opened up the door and closed it behind me once I entered.  
I walked over to the cage everybody was in, and grabbed the bars,  
"(Y/N), get us out quickly!" Shouted Luffy.  
"I can only do that power once." I said, "Your keys must be around here somewhere."  
"Check the cabinet over there." Said Robin.

I nodded, and ran to it. When I opened it, all I saw were chemicals.  
That's when I started searching the drawers.  
And there was nothing in them.  
But that's when I realized something was wrong.   
On the table in the middle of the room, there seemed to be a jacket.  
When I grabbed it, a couple of keys fell out,  
"I found it!" I said, then turned around to face them.

A smile formed on my face, and I held out out the keys.  
Nobody was smiling or saying anything,  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked.  
"Watch out!" Said Smoker.  
I quickly turned around to see Vergo looking down at me.  
He raised his hand, and all I could do was stand there.  
Vergo's hand came down quickly, and he slapped me hard across the face.

The slap was so hard, that I fell to the ground cupping my cheek.  
A couple of tears streamed down my cheeks, and I shakily got up,  
"Vergo!" Shouted Law in anger.  
He turned to look at Law, and then back at me,  
"It's Vergo-san." Said Vergo, then reached into his pocket.  
He pulled out a heart, and then squeezed it.

I screamed, and fell to the floor,  
"S-Stop!" I shouted, then started to cry.  
The pain was unbearable, and I wanted it to stop.  
After a couple of seconds, it stopped.  
Vergo grabbed my hand, held me close to his chest, and grabbed my chin.

Law looked really angry. I knew that he wants to kill Vergo with his own hands as soon as he can.  
A smirk was on Vergo's face, and that's when I saw it.  
The wall behind the cage opened, and the cage started moving backwards.  
Caesar came in the room with Monet behind him,   
"Shurororo, have fun dying." He said.  
Once they were outside, I saw purple mist everywhere.  
The wall closed, and I started struggling against Vergo.

Caesar stood in front of me and Vergo, and laughed,  
"I think you need to be taught a lesson." Said Caesar, "Vergo, you know what to do."  
Vergo nodded, and started walking me out of the room,  
"Where are you taking me...?" I asked out of fear.  
"To a locked room." He said, "And if you do try to escape, I'll have no hesitation in punishing you."

A whimper escaped my lips, and we continued walking.  
When we arrived at the room, Vergo threw me in there, and left.  
I landed on my side, and that's when I started to cry. Law's going to come and save me soon...I know it.  
After my small breakdown, I sat up. I quickly fixed myself up, and started waiting for someone to come and help me.

 

~Mini TimeSkip~

 

Half an hour has passed, and I was now shackled to a chair, and blindfolded.  
Vergo figured that I would escape again, so he did just that.  
A couple minutes has passed, and I heard the door opening,  
"Please..." I said, "Don't hurt me."  
The person came close to my ear,   
"I'm not going to hurt you, (Y/N)-ya." Said Law.

The shackles fell off me, and so did the blindfold.  
I got up from the chair, and hugged Law. He hugged back, but then we pulled away,  
"I'm going to kill him." Said Law   
I didn't say anything but cup his cheek,  
"I love you..." I said.  
"I love you too." Said Law.  
Our lips connected, and the door shut behind Law.  
His Nodachi fell to the ground, and I got pinned against the wall.

I placed my left hand on his shoulder, but kept my right hand on his cheek.  
Law wrapped his arms around my waist, and nibbled on my bottom lip.  
When I didn't allow Law entrance, he moved his arm down to my butt, and squeezed it.  
A gasp escaped my lips, and that's when Law slipped his tongue in my mouth.

A moan escaped my lips, and I wrapped my arms around Law's neck.  
The make out session made me weak in the knees.  
Law's tongue explored my mouth, while I just held onto him.  
After a couple of seconds, Law started leaving down trails of kisses from my lips to my neck.

When he reached my sweet spot, I gasped then moaned,  
"L-Law..." I moaned lightly.  
He pulled away, and there was a hickey on my neck.  
A smirk formed on his lips, while I just blushed,  
"Come on, we have to leave before they come back again." Said Law.

I nodded, grabbed his hand, and we started walking down the hallway,  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"The S.A.D room." Said Law, "There's something that I need to do."  
The hallway we were walking in was really long, and the S.A.D room was at the end of it.  
Plus, there's a passcode to get into the room, and Law has it.

When the room was coming up to view, there seemed to be enemies up ahead.  
Law dealt with them quickly, and then entered the passcode to open up the door.  
Once the door opened, we entered the room.  
The room was huge, and surrounded by railings so you wouldn't fall down.

I was trailing behind him while he started doing what he needed to do.  
When I was looking around, I felt something off.  
But that's when I felt somebody grabbing me, and pulling me against their chest.  
A gasp escaped my lips, which caused Law to turn around.  
He gripped his Nodachi tightly until his knuckles turned white,  
"Vergo..." Said Law with a growl at the end.

Vergo had his right arm around my waist, while his left hand was holding my chin,  
"Nice to meet you here, Law." Said Vergo.  
"Let her go." Said Law, "Or you'll regret it."  
Vergo used the hand he was holding my chin with, took out Law's heart from his coat pocket, and squeezed it.

Law fell to the ground in pain, and stayed there.  
Vergo placed the heart back in pocket, and gripped my chin again,  
"Now, Law." He said, "Since you're unable to do anything for now, and you're girlfriend is in my clutches, I'm finally able to do something."  
There seemed to be a confused look on Law's face as he said that,  
"I told (Y/N) that if she escaped the room, she'll have some sort of punishment." Said Vergo.

His right arm trailed upwards, and started to unzip my jacket.  
It fell off me, and onto the floor.  
My breathing became heavier as I felt his hand slip underneath my dress.  
I could've pushed him off me, but I was frozen in place. Fear washed over me as his hand inched closer and closer to my private place.

And that's when I felt it.  
His hand slipped in my underwear, and he started to rub me.  
A gasp escaped my lips, and I gripped his arm.  
I tried moving it away from me, but I was too weak while Vergo was too strong.  
His finger slid into me, and I bit my lip to suppress a moan. I'm not going to let it out.

Law just sat there, watching us with anger in his eyes.  
I know he's trying to save me, but Vergo has his heart.  
Tears started slipping down my cheeks when Vergo inserted another finger, and started pumping it in and out of me,  
"L-Law...!" I moaned.  
I gave him a look which signaled that I needed help, and that's when he had enough.

In a second, Vergo was flown halfway across the room.  
I dropped to the ground, with my hands shaking.  
My whole body was shaking, and that's when I saw Law fighting with Vergo.  
A couple minutes into the fight, I heard somebody walking up on me.

Smoker came into my view, and he looked concerned,  
"Smoker." I whispered, "Please help us."  
He nodded, and helped me up from the ground.  
That's when Law crashed into the railing behind us, and I quickly ran away from Smoker.  
I crouched down next to Law, and helped him stand up.

Law gave me a kiss, but then we pulled away,  
"I'll give him the most gruesome death." Said Law, "He touched you in a way that I only can."  
A shiver went down my spine,   
"Watch out!" Shouted Smoker.  
Me and Law moved in enough time to get away from Vergo's attack.  
I landed near a railing, and started to watch Law and Smoker fight against Vergo.

They were both losing, and I reached my hand out towards the trio.  
My mist came out, and started moving at a fast pace towards Vergo.  
When he realized, he immediately started to squeeze my heart.  
I fell to the ground in pain, and started to scream.  
He stopped, and continued to fight.  
That's when Smoker crashed right next to me.

"Law!" I shouted, as I got up and ran towards him.  
Vergo noticed me coming, and was about to hit me.  
But I dodged it, and kicked him in the face instead.  
When he got back up from the ground, he looked pissed.  
I gulped, and Law moved me behind him,  
"Touch her one more time." He said in a low voice, "And I’ll make sure that you have the most painful death."

Vergo and Law started to fight again, and that's I noticed something wrong.  
Law had cut Vergo in half, which also made the laboratory be cut in half.  
A gasp escaped my lips as I saw some parts of the ceiling fall,  
"(Y/N)-ya!" Said Law.  
Before I could even look up, I felt something heavy drop on my head.

That's when the world went black.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I put a little too much detail in this one!  
> There’s not that many romance scenes between the reader and Law in this one, but don’t worry.  
> There’s going to be allot of romance scenes between them in the next chapter!
> 
> Anyways, you can continue on with the chapter now!
> 
> P.S,  
> Remember to copy and paste the outfit if you want, and sorry for any mistakes in my spelling or grammar!  
> I ain’t the best writer out there, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~•
> 
> Okay, I know this has nothing to do with my fan fiction, or One Piece, but...  
> Who saw the world premiere of Attack On Titan yesterday?  
> I watched it, and I loved every single bit of it!  
> Season 3 is amazing, and the ending is such a cliffhanger!
> 
> The scene were Levi screamed Kenny happened, and it was amazing.  
> ...Kenny has really nice guns, lol.

I woke up to be laying down on something.  
And when I fully opened up my eyes, I saw that I was laying down on a bed.  
When I looked around the room, it appeared to a girls bedroom.  
Slowly, I got out of bed and walked out of the room,  
'Oh...We're already on Luffy's ship.' I thought, 'How long was I out?'  
When I turned the corner, I realized that nobody was out here,  
"Where is everybody...?" I asked myself.

"Glad to see you're awake, (Y/N)!" Said Luffy as he snuck up behind me.  
I screamed, and fell on the ground.  
He laughed, and I brushed my hair out of my face,  
"You didn't have to scare me..." I said.  
"Sorry!" He said, "Let's go to the kitchen. Everybody's waiting there."

I nodded, and Luffy helped me up.  
We walked over to the kitchen, and I quickly sat down next to Law,  
"(Y/N)-ya, how are you?" Asked Law.  
"I'm okay." I said, "When are we going to reach Dressrosa?"  
"Eight hours."  
Everybody started to talk about our plans in Dressrosa, and we all agreed to wear disguises so we couldn't get recognized.

It was kind of a new thing to everybody, except for me.  
I had to hide my identity everyday, so nobody would know that I was a Celestial Dragon.  
Maybe before we enter Dressrosa, or after it, I could tell Law who I really am.

 

~That Night~

{Outfit; https://piccollage.com/_YNKo5wwT}

 

I woke up to the sounds of things hitting the ship. The ship was shaking viciously, and for some reason it didn't wake Nami, Robin, or Momonuske.   
I immediately ran out of the room, and towards the main deck.

Once I got onto the main deck, I ran straight towards Law,  
"Law!" I said.   
He looked at me, and sighed in relief. I ran to him, and he held me, protecting me from whatever was attacking us.  
Chopper screamed, and all of us looked to our right to see a bunch of animals.

Luffy looked at one, and the animal punched him square in the face.   
He punched the animal back, and a war started going off between all of us.  
I moved away from Law, and started to use my mist to make some of the animals pass out.  
But that's when it clicked.

I needed to check on Caesar!  
Everybody was doing fine with the fight, so I knew they would be fine.  
I quickly ran up to where Caesar was, but he wasn't there,  
'Where did he go?' I thought.  
The next thing I knew, I saw a huge bunny holding Caesar.  
I gasped, and the bunny grabbed me, and placed me over it's shoulder,  
"H-Hey!" I said.  
Of course it ignored me, and it walked of to a hiding spot.

Caesar was glaring at me, and tears started to stream down my face,  
"W-Why're you l-looking a-at me like that?" I asked lightly, "We're b-both in the s-same s-situation..."  
"We are not!" Said Caesar, "I'm getting rescued, while you're being saved! I told you guys, Doflamingo would save me no matter what!"  
My heart started pounding, and the bunny started to move again.  
That's when I realized that he was standing next to a man, and everybody was staring at us.

"Caesar! (Y/N)!" Shouted Franky.  
Caesar laughed,  
"Fools! You can't keep me as a prisoner! Don't underestimate Doflamingo!" He said.  
"Law, help me! It keeps touching me in weird places!" I shouted.  
Luffy started running towards us, but was caught short when a seal punched him.  
Breed laughed,  
"I'll take Caesar and (Y/N) now!" He said.  
"No!" I screamed.

Then, the world turned black.

 

~TimeSkip~

 

I woke up to be in a room that had the same guy from earlier, and Caesar in a cage,  
"Well, well, well. Look who's awake." Said Breed.  
I started to panic,   
"Please let me go..." I whispered, "I have no use for you."  
I started to struggle against the handcuffs that were behind a metal pole.

Breed grabbed my chin viciously so I can look at him.   
I gasped, and tried moving my head away,  
"I have some time for you." He said, "How about we have a little fun?"  
"E-Eh?!" I said.  
My eyes widened, and tears started to form in my eyes.  
Breed laughed, and started to unbuckle his pants.  
My breathing became heavier, as he started to run his hand up my thigh.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Caesar looking shocked.  
Once Breed touched my inner thigh, he started rubbing there,  
"You're going to love this." He said.  
"Please no..." I whispered.  
When his hand reached my underwear, he placed his hand right on my womanhood.  
A gasp escaped my lips, and he started to rub me,  
"You feel good." He said.  
"Stop..." I whispered.

That's when there was commotion heard from outside, and Breed got up,  
"I'll be back." He said, "We'll finish this later!"  
Breed immediately exited the room, and I let out a sigh.  
I waited for a while after Breed had exited the room. I immediately used my mist to unlock my cuffs, and then quickly got up.

Once the handcuffs got off of me, I walked over to the cage Caesar was in,  
"Caesar..." I said, then grabbed the bars, "I need to find Law and Luffy."  
"Are you stupid?! Get me out of here first!" He said.  
"I can't. I can only use the power once. But don't worry, we'll come back for you."  
"...I'm trusting you, (Y/N)."

I smiled, and ran out the door.  
The hallway was long, and kind of dark,   
"Now, where could the main entrance be..." I whispered.  
A couple of minutes passed, and I came across a big opening.  
I peeked my head through it, to see Luffy, Chopper, and Law up ahead.

I started running towards them, and they immediately noticed.  
A smile formed on my lips, and Law quickly grabbed me.  
He gave me a quick kiss, then held my hand,  
"Caesar is in a cage, locked up." I said, "I tried to help him, but I couldn't."  
"Where is he?" Asked Chopper.  
"I'll show you."

We started walking again, and that's when I noticed our surroundings. There seemed to be like a tank on the walls all around us,  
"Look Chopper! A sparkling shrimp!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Wow, cool!" Said Chopper, "Isn't it pretty, (Y/N)?"  
"Very pretty..." I said as I admired it.  
"Aside that..." Said Law.  
That's when multiple sea animals came out of nowhere.  
Chopper screamed, and Luffy cracked his knuckles,  
"Okay, let's fight!" He said.

We all started to fight the animals.  
Even though they were trying to kill us, I didn't want to murder them.  
So instead, I used my mist to enter their bodies, and attack them until they all fell to the floor,  
"It's almost morning. Let's go." Said Law.  
When we were about to walk again, the same seal that was able to use Haki, came out of nowhere and punched the ground.

"Like we thought, he uses Haki." Said Law.   
Law was about to use his Devil fruit powers, but Luffy stopped him,  
"We have unfinished business. If you can use Haki. I'll fight with the gloves off! Let's do this!" He said.  
They both ran at each other, and their fists collided with each other.  
Luffy put more force into his punch, and the seal flew away.

Luffy stood for a second, and then raised his arms up in the air,  
"I win!" He cheered.  
I looked at the defeated seal, it looked dazed, but when the seal got it's normal vision back, it immediately looked at Luffy, then started running towards him.  
The seal ran and hugged Luffy, and he looked confused.

"What's going on?" Asked Law.  
"He's saying 'Master, long time no see'...Oh, don't tell me you're...You became Luffy's disciple in Alabasta! The Kung Fu Dungong!" Said Chopper.  
"Kung Fu Dugong...?" I asked myself.  
The Dugong looked into my eyes, and his sparkled,  
"O-Oh..." Said Chopper, "I agree with you."

I raised an eyebrow,  
"What's it saying?" I asked.  
"We're both agreeing on how beautiful you are." Said Chopper.  
"T-Thank you..."  
A blush formed on my cheeks, and the Dugong walked over to me,  
"Aww..." I said, then picked it up.  
The Dugong started to snuggle into me, and I smiled,  
"It's so cute. I wanna pinch his little cheeks off!" I said, then giggled.  
"Can you stop cuddling the seal? We have more important things to do." Said Law as he turned away.  
"Law, are you jealous?" I asked innocently.  
I could faintly see a light blush forming on his cheeks,  
"N-No, I'm not!" He said.

I smiled and hugged the Dugong closer towards my body.   
But it jumped out of my arms, and stood in front of Luffy, Chopper, Law, and I.  
The other animals stood up, and came behind the Dugong,  
"Oh, now I remember you! You're that Kung Fu seal from Alabasta!" Said Luffy.

"'It's been a while, Master.' That's what he said." Said Chopper, as he was copying the Seals voice.  
Luffy was holding hands with the seal, and started moving side to side,  
"It's nice to see you again! How have you been?!" Asked Luffy.

"You two hit it off already?!" Shouted Chopper.  
"What is this all about?" Asked Law.  
"Oh, he is a Kung Fu Dugong who became friends with Luffy in a kingdom called Alabasta. Kung Fu Dugongs like to fight and will challenge anyone to a duel. But Luffy defeated him. When they lose a fight, they have to become a disciple to the one who beat them. That's what this is all about."  
"Wow..." I said.  
"I see," said Law, "Then what are they doing now?"

Chopper and I looked over at Luffy and the seal, to see Luffy teaching the seal how to fight. It was so cute.  
Chopper walked over to them since the seal was talking to Luffy, and Luffy didn't know what the seal was saying.

"Now I know that you're Straw hat-ya's discipline. But why did you come to the new world and kidnap our important hostage?" Asked Law. The seal freaked out,  
"He said," started Chopper, "'I'm sorry for attacking your ship. I didn't know it was your ship, master. I have a good reason for that. When I met you in Alabasta, you said...Pirates are free. Those words inspired me so I sailed out to the sea all alone...Dreaming of becoming a free pirate, like you. I came across some enemies! I made a lot of friends! We overcame so many difficulties and formed a pirate group of sea creatures. Then, we finally entered the New World! But that was when...We met that guy, Breed. We're his slaves now. We kidnapped Caesar on his orders.'"

"Breed." Said Law, "So he is the mastermind. It seems like Doflamingo has nothing to do with this."  
I looked down, and started to think about Breed,  
'Was he planning on...On raping me in front of Caesar?' I thought, 'I should probably tell Law about this.'

A nervous smile formed on my lips, and I grabbed Law's hand.  
He looked at me with his cold grey eyes, and gave my hand a squeeze.  
That's when we heard a speaker, and then a voice coming from it,  
"Fall in, all of you!" It said.  
"What was that?" Asked Luffy.  
We heard a sound coming from the green collar thing that the dugong was wearing, and it started grabbing onto it.

"What?" Asked Chopper, "We have to leave now?"  
All the collars on the animals glowed, and then their eyes glowed red and returned back to normal,  
"What is going on?" I asked.  
The sea animals all jumped behind us, and stood two rows in front of each other, to reveal Breed walking in the little pathway they made.

Breed laughed, and my heart started to beat faster,  
"How are you doing, pathetic humans?" Breed asked, then whipped the ground, "Hey, you all are too slow. Listen, this is how pets should be; First, loyal. Second, loyal. Third and fourth, loyal. And lastly, loyal! When I say 'fall in', you have three seconds! Don't you get it?!"

Breed stopped in front of the dugong, and kneeled down to its height,  
"Hey, Kung Fu Dugong. You have to bring them together! Why are you being so slow?!" Breed grabbed the seal's face roughly and pulled it towards his, "If you let me down, you're a failure as a pet! You're no better them those shitty humans!"  
"You're Breed, aren't you? Give us back Caesar!" Said Law.

"Huh?! Shut up, foul human!" Shouted Breed, "Oh yeah, it's you guys. Yes, I am Breed! I'm a pirate."  
"A pirate?" Asked Luffy.  
Breed laughed,  
"I can't believe a warlord like Trafalgar Law and (Y/N) (L/N) who is wanted by the world government is here along with Straw Hat Luffy, a pirate with a 400 million bounty! Thank you for chasing us all the way here, you pain in the ass, shitty humans!"

Breed reached his hand out, and it turned green and icky.  
Law moved me behind him, and I looked over his shoulder,  
"You can't hit us with that!" Said Luffy.  
"I'm not so sure about that!" Said Breed,  
Breed threw the green icky thing straight at us,   
"Pet-Peto!" He said.

The green thing hit Chopper straight in the neck, and we all looked at Chopper,  
"Ouch." Said Chopper, "What's this?! I can't take it off! What is this?!"  
Chopper started struggled taking the collar off,  
"You okay, Chopper?!" Shouted Luffy.  
I heard Breed laugh, and we turned around,  
"(L/N)! Trafalgar! Straw Hat! You three are strong. Stronger than me. But is that enough to beat me?! Now you..." Breed said, then pointed to Chopper.

"W-What do you want?" Asked Chopper.  
"Tear (L/N), Trafalgar and Straw Hat...Limb to limb!"  
I whipped my head around and saw Chopper's eyes turned red, and back to its normal color,  
"What? What going on?" Asked Chopper.  
"What's wrong Chopper?" I asked.  
"I can't control my body! What's this? What's going on here?!"

Chopper took a piece of his candy out, plopped it in his mouth, and started transforming.  
"H-Hey..." Said Law.  
Chopper turned into one of his monster forms, and everybody's eyes widened. Breed laughed,  
"That's amazing!" He said.  
"Chopper, what's happening to you?!" I shouted.

Chopper raised his hand up, and smashed it to the ground, but luckily, Law, Luffy, and I moved away just in time.  
Chopper was about to smack Luffy, but Luffy ran away. Then he tried hitting Law, but he moved too.

Chopper growled, and slammed both his fists on the ground towards me.  
The ground rippled, which caused me to lose my balance.  
I immediately got up, and my mist surrounded me.  
It grabbed onto a steel bar, and pulled me upwards.  
I hung onto the bar, and looked down.  
Law was about to use his devil fruit powers, but Luffy stopped him, and they started arguing.

My eyes widened as I saw Breed throw his icky green collar at Law and Luffy.  
I started slipping from the steel bar, but I lifted myself up even more.  
My hands were a bit sweaty, which made me slip, and fall down behind Law and Luffy.   
They looked at me, and I backed away.

Chopper started attacking us again, and I kept running way from Chopper. But of course, he backed us up in a corner, and was about to punch us,   
"Wait!" Said Breed.  
Breed was in front of us, and his hand was held up in front of Chopper to stop him,  
"Chopper stopped!" Said Luffy.  
"You're just the bait." Said Breed, "My main target were you three from the beginning. Especially (Y/N)."  
I whimpered, and walked closer to Law,  
"What did you say?!" Shouted Luffy as he raised his fist and ran towards Breed.

"Wait!" Shouted Breed, and Luffy stopped moving.  
"Oh? I can't move!" Said Luffy.  
"Roo-" Law was cut off my Breed stopping him.  
He turned towards me, and smirked,  
"Trafalgar...Capture (Y/N) so she won't escape from me. Use your powers if you have to." Said Breed.

I started walking backwards, away from Law. His eyes turned red, and he turned towards me.  
I started running away from Law, since he was running after me.  
He was catching up to me quickly, since I had short legs.   
As we were running, Law caught my arm, but I quickly thought of a plan.

I turned my body around so we were facing each other. I pulled Law down to my height, and kissed him. This had to distract him since he loves my kisses.  
I quickly pulled away, and was about to start running again, but I felt pain in my leg.  
When I looked down, I saw that Law had cut my leg, and it was bleeding.

I fell down to my knees, and raised my hands up in defeat. But, I wasn't actually surrendering...I had a trick up my sleeve.   
Once Law was close enough, I quickly stood up, and tried to attack him.  
But he dodged, and grabbed my waist. I managed to push Law away from me, and throw him onto the floor.  
Before he could get up, I sat on his lap, and held his arms.

But then, a gasp escaped my lips as I felt two hands wrap around my neck.  
The icky green stuff wrapped around my neck, and became a collar.  
It was heavy, and it was really tiring me out because;  
First of all, I was kidnapped.  
Second of all, I almost got raped.  
Third of all, I fought a bunch of sea animals.  
Fourth of all, I fought with Chopper.  
And last but not least, I fought with Law.

My eyes felt droopy, and I was about to fall backwards, but Law instantly sat himself up, grabbed me so I can stand still, and we both walked back to Luffy.   
Breed laugh at the scene,  
"You guys are going to be eating out of my hand forever. As long as I hold you three as my slaves, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Breed whipped the ground, "Straw Hat! Trafalgar! (L/N)! Sit!"

The collard glowed, and we all sat down like dogs!  
"Dammit!" Said Luffy.  
"Shake hands!" Said Breed.  
Breed held his hand out,  
"Son of a bitch." Said Law.  
We all placed our hands on Breed's and we all shook hands,   
"This is stupid!" I said.

Breed stood back up and laughed,  
"See what I'm capable of! This is the power of the Peto-Peto fruit! Whether you're a Warlord, a person wanted by the world government, or a rascal pirate with a 400 million bounty, you're powerless before me! If you were an animal, you could've become my pet. But stinking humans like you will become my slaves!" He said.

Chopper, who was a monster behind Breed, returned back to his normal form. Breed turned around, and quickly picked Chopper up,  
"How cute!" Said Breed, "I didn't realize because you had a strange outfit on before! Your blue nose is so cute, raccoon-Kun! I've never had a pet like you before! I'll dress you up right away! Oh, good boy, good boy, good boy!"

"Hey, get your hands off of Chopper!" I shouted.   
Breed turned around, and grabbed my chin, pulling me close to his face. So close in fact, that our noses were touching,  
"Shut up!" He said, "I'll have to give you a bigger punishment later! You three are gonna get locked up now! Put sea prism handcuffs on them!"

 

~Mini Time Skip~

 

"Hey, Peto-guy! Let us out! Give us back Chopper! Dammit!" Said Luffy, then grabbed the bars, "You..."   
He fell to the floor, out of exhaustion.  
I was sitting down next to Law, with my head on his shoulder,  
"I...I need to tell you something." I said, "It's better telling you now than later."  
"What is it?" Asked Law.  
I locked eyes with him, and bit my lip. Before I could say anything, I got cut off,  
"The cage is made out of sea prism stone." Said a familiar voice, "You guys are so pathetic."

I moved my head off of Law's shoulder, and looked outside of the cage to see Caesar,  
"Caesar!" Said Law.  
"Hey, let us out!" Said Luffy.  
"Shut up! Why does everybody give me orders?! And (Y/N), why didn't you let me out like you promised?!"

"The cage was made out of sea stone, and when I was about to show them where you were, we got ambushed." I said, and then placed my head back on Law's shoulder.  
"Caesar, did Breed take control over you?" Asked Law.  
"Yes, he did. A collar and a leash! I feel like a pet! But I'm a great scientist!" He said.  
"He said he's a Peto-Peto fruit eater. And with that power, he can make people obey to whatever order he gives. Caesar, is he one of Doflamingo's associates?"  
"Are you stupid? If he were, why would I be held captive still? As far as I know, Doflamingo doesn't have any subordinates like him. That guy told me he wants to create a dream kingdom or something."

I raised an eyebrow,   
'How dumb can Breed get?' I thought, 'Why am I even thinking about this? It's not like he's important or something.'  
"Caesar!" Said Breed on the speakers, "Lie down!"  
Caesar tried his hardest to not lay down,  
"Hey, Caesar! I said 'lie down'! Can't you hear me?!" Asked Breed again.  
Caesar fell on the ground,  
"Dammit! That asshole! I can't take it anymore!" He said.

I looked up at Law to see that he was glaring at the speakers.  
"Law..." I whispered, "I still need to tell you about-"  
I stopped taking because Law looked down at me with a really dark aura around him. I whimpered, and quickly looked back down.  
Then, a door was heard opening behind us, and I quickly whipped my head around to reveal Breed.

"Hey, Peto-guy!" Shouted Luffy, "Give us back Chopper..."  
"You shitty humans never learn." Said Breed, "Don't worry. Chappy's here."  
"Chappy?" Asked Luffy.  
Chopper came out, wearing all pink.

"Chappy!" Said Breed.  
"I'm not Chappy!" Shouted Chopper.  
"Chopper!" Luffy shouted.  
"Chappy!" Said Breed dreamily.  
"I'm Chopper!" Said Chopper.  
"Chopper you look so cute! I can't stop smiling!" I said, with a small laugh.  
Chopper blushed,  
"T-Thank you (Y/N)..." He said.  
I smiled, and I looked to my right to see Luffy bursting out laughing,  
"Chopper, what are you wearing?!"  
"Hey, Luffy! Stop laughing!" Shouted Chopper, "Oh...I'm exhausted because of the Rumble Ball..."

"Are you shy because you're dressed up?!" Asked Breed.  
"No..." Said Chopper.  
"Oh, somebody's in a bad mood!"  
"Stop!"  
Chopper scratched Breed in the face by accident, and Breed dropped Chopper,  
"Luffy!" Said Chopper.  
Chopper started walking towards the cage, but got whipped by Breed.   
I cupped my mouth with my hand and gasped,  
"Chopper..." I said, "You bastard!"

Luffy stopped laughing, and Law just continued staring at Breed,  
"Don't push your luck." Said Breed, "You must be happy when I pet you. Submit to my demands!"  
"Are you okay, Chopper?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Said Chopper.  
Breed commanded Chopper to lower down to the ground so he can give him his punishment,  
"Now, it's time for discipline!" Breed said, then started smacking Chopper with the whip.  
"Hey, stop!" Shouted Luffy, then ran to grab the bars.

Breed started laughing, and I just stared at him anger,  
'How can you do such a thing...?' I thought, 'An animal that did nothing wrong but scratch your face. Hell, if I was Chopper's enemy, and he scratched me, I wouldn't smack him. Breed really is a piece of-'  
My thoughts got cut off when I heard a bang.

I whipped my head towards the loud sound, to see Luffy being pressed up against the bars,  
"Worthless humans like you should just shut your mouths and follow my orders! Stop resisting!" Shouted Breed.  
"I'm a pirate!" Said Luffy, "I'm not gonna follow anybody's orders! Pirates should be free!"   
"Pirates? Free?" Asked Breed, "I hate humans like you the most! Alright. I was gonna spare your life an enslave you. But all you damn humans deserve death after all!"

Breed snapped his fingers, and the cage started moving upwards.   
The cage arrived to what looked like to be a huge stadium, that had one single gigantic pillar in the center of it, and only one light was on. And the light revealed Caesar and Breed on top of the pillar.

Law stood up, and reached his hand out to help me up.  
I gladly accepted it, and I got up from the ground,  
"What is this place?" Asked Luffy.  
"It seems like some kind of stadium..." I said.  
The cage broke, and I placed my cuffed hands in front of my face so I wouldn't get hit by the metal. Our handcuffs came off, and multiple lights came on.

"Where are we?!" Shouted/asked Luffy.  
"It's show time!" Said Breed.  
"Show time?" I asked.  
"I'll show you the terror of my Peto-Peto fruit! Alright, Trafalgar, here is my order to you! Kill....."  
Breed smirked,  
"(Y/N)." He said.

I whimpered, and turned towards Law, who was walking towards me. Law swung his Nodachi, but I moved away just in time,  
"Why do you always want target me, Breed?" I asked.  
"Because if I kill you, I could be filthy rich!" He laughed.  
My mist came out of me, and I started blocking all of Law's attacks.  
That's when I ran away from Law, and quickly hid.  
The place I was hiding in had pipes, and it was above the arena so nobody could see me.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I started to look around for Law.  
But that's when I heard something behind me,  
"looking for me?" Asked Law.  
I gasped, and Law grabbed my arms.  
Tears started to escape my eyes, and I started to cry,  
"Don't worry, my (Y/N)." Said Law.  
He let go of one of my arms to caress my cheek.

I was a bit confused,   
"W-Why're you-"  
Law cut me off,  
"I used earplugs so no matter what Breed commands me to do, I won't be able to hear it." He said.  
A light laugh escaped my lips, and Law and I hugged.  
When we pulled away, I immediately connected our lips together.   
It was sweet, and I never wanted to pull away.  
But we had to, and when we pulled away I immediately looked into Law’s eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.  
"Just act dead when I bring you down there." He said, "No matter what you hear, just don’t open up your eyes."  
I nodded, and Law picked me up,  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." I said with a smile.  
I shut my eyes, and became limp in his arms, which made me fall asleep quickly.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I woke up again but my eyes were still closed. I could hear the cute little dugong whimpering, and Breed saying something about me.  
That's when the sound of footsteps were heard walking over to my body, and I knew it was Breed.  
He kicked my side lightly to see if I was going to wake up, but I didn’t,  
"She's dead..." He said.  
I heard him walk over to the other side of my body, and then he kicked my stomach.

The kick was so powerful, that it flew me backwards, and I hit someone. I opened my eyes quickly to see Law looking down at me, with pure anger in his eyes, but then I immediately closed my eyes.  
I felt Law pick me up bridal style, and bring me closer to his chest,  
"Seal!" Said Luffy, "I told you to use the lower half of your body and pull your arm back all the way! But you sure got stronger!"

Then I heard a battle cry come from the seal, then the next thing I knew, I heard glass breaking, and cold air brushing against my skin.  
I opened up my eyes to see Law using his power.   
Law teleported us inside the ship, so the rocks replaced us, and they could fall in the sea.

 

~TimeSkip~

 

We started walking towards the stadium again, Law still helping me walk. When we arrived, we stood in front of the doors,  
"(Y/N)-ya." Said Law.  
I reached my hand out, and my mist went inside the door.  
After a couple seconds of waiting, the door exploded, which created a cloud of smoke around us,  
"What?!" Asked/shouted Breed.

"Luffy!" Said Chopper.  
"I'm here to get Chopper back! And, to give you a good solid punch!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Why are you here?!" Shouted/asked Breed, "You three got thrown to the sea! And (L/N) got killed!"  
"Your little power won't work against us anymore." Said Law.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?! Trafalgar! (L/N)! Straw Hat! Sit down!"

Nothing happened, and a slight smirk formed on my face,  
"I said 'sit down'! Don't you hear me?!" Shouted/asked Breed.  
"I thought so." Said Law, "If we can't hear your commands, your special power won't affect us. Am I right?"

Chopper and Breeds mouths were wide open as Law took out his earplug,  
"I can't hear your orders like this. I can shut out your voice." Said Law, "You have transponder snails and loudspeakers everywhere so you can give the animals commands all at once, don't you?"  
"When did you figure it out?!" Asked Breed.

"It went through my mind at that time." Said Law, "After I figured it out, I pretended that I was controlled by you and looked for a chance to take Caesar back."  
Breed growled,  
"Even the fight against (Y/N), and the fight against Straw Hat, you-“  
He got cut off by Law,  
"Yes. I was pretending to be controlled by you." Said Law, "But I'm happy that you didn't puppeteer (Y/N). Then, I would've stopped pretending, and kill you immediately."

Luffy turned his head towards us,  
"Did you say something?" Asked Luffy, "I can't hear what you're saying with these earplugs."  
"It wasn't to hard for me to break our fall because I could use my devil fruit power." Said Law, ignoring Luffy, "We were lucky enough to catch Caesar right away."  
"I wasn't lucky at all! It couldn't have been worse!" Said Caesar.  
"Huh? What did you say?!" Shouted/asked Luffy.  
"If you wanna join the conversation, take out your earplugs." I said.  
"What did you say?!"  
"I said, 'take out your earplugs'."

The lights turned off, and Law placed his earplug back in his ear,  
"Pets are useless!" Said Breed, "Humans are worthless! Everyone is a piece of trash!"  
Pink lights came on, and a new structure was there, with Breed on top of it,  
"Earplugs?! What a stupid gimmick! Do you think you're outsmarting me?! Let me show you the true, formidable power of the Peto-Peto Fruit!" He shouted.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked.  
"Now, 'me'!" Said Breed while the green icky stuff started coming out of his hands, "Kill all those stinking humans!"  
Breed placed his hands on his neck, and the green icky stuff, started forming a collar, just like ours.

Glowing light started coming from Breed,  
"What is he doing?" Asked Luffy.  
"He's putting a collar on himself..." I said.  
"He is..." Said Law, "No way!"  
Breed's collar glowed green, then turned to a glowing red,  
"That's right! Once you have been given an order by the Peto-Peto power." Breed said, then his sleeves ripped to reveal big strong arms, as he continued talking, "It will bring forth a power that is normally impossible!"

Everything about Breed changed, and I got a little frightened,  
"Fall in, my damned pets!" He shouted.  
The pets started rising slowly from the ground, and started flying towards Breed, except for Chopper and the Seal, since they were both covering their ears,  
"What's going on?!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Now, guys, those lousy humans are not following my orders! Kill them!" He shouted.  
Breed sent the sea animals towards us, and Law jumped away, letting go of me by accident.

I fell down to my hands and knees, and clutched my stomach. I looked up to see a sea animal coming straight towards me, and I quickly rolled out of the way.  
I panted, and tried standing up. But, before I could even try, I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder.   
My eyes widened, I quickly turned around, with my most surrounding my hand.  
That’s when I realized that my mist had entered Law.

"Do you really wanna kill me (Y/N)-ya?" Asked Law.  
"I’m sorry...I just thought you were Breed." I said.  
Law quickly grabbed me and pulled me up,  
"What are you doi-"  
I was cut off by Law slinging me over his shoulder. I whimpered at the pain, and rested my head on his back,  
"You know I don't like being on your shoulder." I said.  
"Does it look like I care?" Asked Law.  
"You should care!"

A sigh escaped my lips, and I gripped the back of his shirt,  
"...You seemed quiet throughout the whole time we were here." Said Law, "Is there something that I need to know?"  
"N-Not really..." I said lightly.  
"...That's a lie. Tell me."  
Tears started to form in my eyes,  
"Breed..." I said, "Before I came running to you, Luffy, and Chopper. Something happened."

Law placed me on my feet, and I move closer to his body,  
"P-Please..." I said, then gripped his shirt and place my head against his chest, "Don't kill him...Just defeat him, Law."  
"What did he do to you?" Asked Law angrily.  
Tears were now streaming down my face as I thought of the memory,  
"...H-He tried to r-rape m-me..." I said.

A growl was sounded from Law, and he made me look into his eyes,  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He asked.  
"I tried!" I said, and cupped his cheeks, "L-Law, please! Don't kill-"  
He cut me off by waking away from me, and towards Luffy.  
A slight gasp escaped my lips,   
"Straw Hat-ya." Said Law.  
Luffy turned to look at him,  
"I'm busy!" Said Luffy.

Law shoved him out of the way,  
"I'll deal with him." Said Law, "He tried to rape (Y/N)."   
Luffy's eyes widened, and he shakily nodded his head.  
Law unsheathed his Nodachi, and made his room appear.  
I quickly covered my eyes from the gruesome sight I was about to see.

Screams were heard from Breed, and I heard blood splatter everywhere,  
"H-Hey, Traf...." Said Luffy, "Don't you think you're going a little too far?"  
Law didn't answer him, and I continued to hear screams.  
After a couple of minutes, it went silent.

The collar around my neck disappeared, and I opened up my eyes.  
A gasp escaped my lips as I saw the scene.  
Blood was everywhere, and Law stood in the middle of it.  
Breed's body was cut up in multiple pieces, and his head was slice in half.

"Let's leave." Said Law coldly.  
"Y-Yes..." Said Luffy.

 

~TimeSkip~

 

I went back to the bedroom I was sharing with Nami and Robin, and I saw them awake.  
Momonuske was also awake, and they were all reading a book together,  
"(Y/N)!" Said Nami.  
The other two looked up at my face, and smiled,  
"Nice to see that you're back." Said Robin.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, still shocked,  
"What's wrong?" Asked Momonuske.  
"Law...He killed Breed." I said, "It was...Horrifying."  
"How bad was it?" Asked Nami.  
"Me and Luffy didn't see it happen. But the aftermath looked like a giant massacre."

Robin raised an eyebrow,  
"What made him that mad?" She asked.  
"Breed tried to rape me." I said bluntly.  
Everybody gasped,   
"But I didn't want him to be killed." I said.  
We all started to talk for a few minutes, until we decided to sleep.

Right when I rested my head against the pillow, I started to think,  
'Law's been acting a bit differently.' I thought, 'He's acting more protective, and seems to kill anybody who tries or harmed me in the slightest way...'  
I shivered at the thought of Law murdering people, so I decided to quickly fall asleep.

I hope Dressrosa isn't that bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dressrosa will be starting next chapter!  
> And be prepared for it!  
> It’s going to be very long.  
> Since this is one of my private fan fictions I write for myself, I write allot of detail and spend allot on time for it.
> 
> That’s why Dressrosa might be split up into two or three chapters because of the length.  
> I’m not lying or bragging, but the length of the Dressrosa chapters all together are going to be 20,000 words!
> 
> Hehe, but I’ll shorten it for you guys!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!  
> And...Until next time!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for updating nearly a week later!  
> I've just been super busy, and editing was really hard!  
> So, I hope you guys enjoy this very long chapter!

Morning quickly rolled by, and Robin, Nami, and I were all sitting in the bedroom.  
Momonuske was with the others, so us girls could finally be alone for a while,  
"We don't know much about you, (Y/N)." Said Robin.  
"Yeah! Why don't you tell us about yourself!" Said Nami, "You're so quiet, and you're always around Traf!"

A slight blush formed on my face,  
"R-Really?" I asked, "I'm sorry."  
"No need to apologize." Said Nami, "But anyways, what Devil Fruit did you eat to get that awesome power of yours?"  
I blinked, and rubbed my arm,  
"Well, it's not a devil fruit." I said, "It's a power I got when I was born."  
"That's so cool."  
"I don't know how to fully control it yet. So hopefully, I'll be able to fight properly with it."

Before any of us could say another word, knocking was heard at the door.  
Chopper shyly peeked his head in, and smiled,  
"Ussop wanted me to tell you guys that we have arrived at Dressrosa." He said.  
"Already?" Asked Nami, "We'll be there."  
"Thank you, Chopper." I said.  
He nodded before walking away from the door.

Nami and Robin walked out of the room, but Robin stopped when she saw me not standing up,  
"(Y/N), are you coming?" She asked.  
"Yes! Just give me a second please." I said.  
"Of course."  
The door shut behind her, and I let out a sigh,  
'Doflamingo...' I thought, 'Former Celestial Dragon...Also my cousin. I hope Law doesn't figure out about this.'

I stood up from the bed, and quickly walked out of the door.  
When I walked out onto the main deck, I saw Law waiting for me,  
"What took you so long?" He asked, "I was getting worried."  
"I was just fixing up." I said, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "You don't have to worry about me, Law."

He looked into my eyes,  
"That's impossible for me to stop worrying about you." Said Law, "You're all I think about."  
I blushed, and cupped my hands together.  
We quickly got off the ship, and stood where all the others were.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Said Kin'emon, "Since we are entering Dressrosa and wearing disguises, we have to blend in with the crowd. The men wear collared shirts, and the woman wear nothing. So, to help you blend in amongst the populace, I will disguise you accordingly."  
"That's hard to believe." I said, "I've never heard of a country that makes women wear nothing."

Kin'emon popped up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me. His right hand was gently placed on top of my small right breast, while his left hand was placed on my thigh,  
"I don't think you've ever heard of Dressrosa then!" He said, with a blush on his face.

A gasp escaped my lips,   
"Hey..." Said Law, "Get your filthy hands off of her, or I'll cut them off."  
Everybody felt the dark presence surrounding Law, and Kin'emon quickly cowered away.  
Law stood next to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist,  
"Never go near him, you understand?" Asked/whispered Law.  
He sounded angry, very angry.

The conversation was still going on, even after Nami had beaten up Brook, Sanji, and Kin'emon,  
"He's just a pervert, Law." I whispered, "I'll be careful around him."  
A low growl was sounded from him,   
"I don't want anybody touching you, aside from me." He said, "And if you don't listen to me, I'll make sure that his son will cry about him for days."

My mouth opened up slightly out of shock, and I looked down to the ground,  
'Whats gotten into him?!' I thought, 'Planning on killing him for touching me? It wasn't that bad!'   
"(Y/N)." Snapped/whispered Law.  
"F-Fine..." I whispered.  
He smirked slightly, and moved away from me.

I walked over to Robin, and stood next to her,  
"I never realized how short you were." She laughed.  
"I was hoping you weren't going to realize that." I said.  
We both laughed, and that's when I noticed Caesar sitting next to us.  
He was zoning out, and I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes.

"Caesar, what're you thinking about?" I asked.  
"None of your business, shorty." He said.  
I frowned, and Ussop and Law walked over to us,  
"What now?" I asked.  
Law let out a deep sigh,   
"Doflamingo resides in the palace at the center of Dressrosa. The smile factory should be somewhere on the island. We don't have much time. The team we're sending to destroy the factory has to act quickly. (Y/N) and I will be with the team that's handing over Caesar. We will travel across Dressrosa and cross the long bridge on the northern side. That will take us to Green Bit."

"Why do we have to pass through Dressrosa?" Asked Ussop, "Wouldn't it be easier to sail to Green Bit?"  
"From what I hear, ships can't get there." Said Law.  
"My, how exiting." Said Robin.  
"P-Please keep me safe, okay?" Asks Caesar.  
"Don't worry, Caesar." I said.  
'So I guess Robin, Ussop, Law, and I are going to hand over Caesar to Doflamingo.' I thought.

Ussop clutched his stomach, and I raised an eyebrow,  
"Are you okay, Ussop?" I asked.  
"My, 'I mustn't enter Dressrosa' disease is acting up." He said.  
"...That's not a real disease."  
"Oh, and everyone who is staying to guard the ship should be wary of enemy attacks." Said Law, "Don't let them steal the ship."

The group who guarding the Thousand Sunny {Nami, Momonuske, Brook, Chopper, and Sanji} nodded,  
"Wait a minute! Where'd Sanji go?!" Shouted Chopper.  
"Luffy's group is gone too!" Shouted Ussop.  
Law scoffed,  
"The plan hinges on them! Where'd they go?!" He asked.  
"Hey!" Shouted Chopper, "Who'll protect us?!"

I shrugged, and walked back over to the ship with Nami and Robin.  
But, before I entered the ship, I looked over at Law.  
Of course he was checking me out, like usual,  
"I'm going to get changed, Law." I said.  
He nodded, and I climbed the ladder.  
When I arrived at the deck, I walked over to the girls bedroom.

There were some clothes that I had packed before Breed attacked the ship last night, so I quickly grabbed what I needed.  
Robin was changing out of her clothes, while Nami was somewhere else on the ship.  
After I walked out of the bedroom, I made my way over into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

After my shower, I started getting dressed before we entered Dressrosa.  
Throughout the whole time of me taking a shower, I felt like somebody was watching me.  
I was only wearing my towel, while sitting on a stool with my outfit next to me.  
That’s when I heard commotion outside the bathroom door, and Law walked in after it got silent.

"What was all that commotion?" I asked.  
"Two perverts were staring at you." He said.  
A blush formed on my face, and I started putting my bracelet on my wrist.  
Law locked the bathroom door, and sat down on the stool in front of me.  
Once the bracelet was on me, I stood up and held my towel.

A smile formed on my face,   
"Law, turn around! I'm going to change." I said, then held one of his hands.  
"Is it wrong for me to look at you naked?" He asked.  
"It sometimes makes me uncomfortable!"  
"You know it's just me looking at you. I've seen you plenty of times without clothes, so I don't know why you're feeling ashamed now."

I sighed, and gave him a small kiss,  
"Close your eyes for me, please." I said.  
"Fine..." Said Law, then turned around.  
A small smile formed on my face, and I dropped the towel to the ground.

I placed my undergarments on, and turned around to see Law looking at me,  
"Pervert!" I said.  
He rolled his eyes, and stood up from the stool,  
"I couldn't help myself." He said.  
I blushed, and continued putting clothes on.  
When I finally finished, I looked at myself in the mirror.

{Outfit; https://piccollage.com/_Rdt7eQbe}

Law walked up to me, and I turned around.  
He sat me on the counter, and pressed his forehead against mine,  
"You're beautiful, (Y/N)-ya." Said Law.  
"Thank you." I said.  
Our lips slowly connected, and I smiled during it. The kisses we would exchange together would be full of warmth and love.   
And I loved every second of it.   
A couple of seconds into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around Law's neck, and brought him closer to my body.  
A small moan escaped my lips, and I ran my fingers through Law's hair.

Law asked for entrance, and I obliged.  
Our tongues fought, but of course, his won. He started exploring my mouth, while I tried deepening the kiss.  
Our heated make-out session made me never want to pull away.

It felt so...Loving.  
Full of warmth, comfort, love, and lust. I don't think anybody will understand how much I love Law  
After about a couple of minutes of us making out, we pulled away,  
Law moved his lips down to my neck, and started to try and find my sweet spot.

"L-Law..." I moaned, "You're going to leave marks on my neck...A-Ah!"  
Law reached a certain part of my neck, which made goosebumps run down my spine.  
I felt him smirk, then start to bite me lightly.  
A small moan escaped my lips once more, until Law pulled away.

There were love marks covering certain areas of my neck, and I blushed,  
"Hurry up, we have to leave now." Said Law.  
"Okay, just let me cover this up!" I said, and pointed to my neck.  
A slight laugh escaped my lips, while Law just rolled his eyes.

 

~Time Skip~

 

"Green Bit?" Asked the waiter, "I wouldn't recommend going there. Are you researchers or explorers?"  
"Something like that." Said Ussop.  
"Unless your willing to risk your life for it, don't go."  
"But that bridge looks fairly sturdy." Said Robin.  
"What's so bad about crossing a bridge?" I asked  
"It's solid steel, but there's a school of Fighting Fish. Before they came around, a lot of people went there. But that was over two hundred years ago."

"Pardon me sir," Said Caesar, "But what is a Fighting Fish?"  
"A vicious fish with horns." Said the waiter, "If you get close to them on a ship, then they'll capsize it. That's why we made a bridge of steel, but it didn't work."  
"It didn't work?!" Asked Ussop.  
"Those fish can destroy a steel bridge?" I asked.

"I dunno how the bridge works." Said the waiter, "Only the people who've used it know, but I don't know anyone that's come back."  
My eyes widened, and before I could ask the waiter anything else, he walked away,  
"He didn't have to put it like that." I said.

Ussop slid his head across the table, and I removed my hands off of it so he could talk to Law,  
"Hey Traf, you gotta change the exchange location!" He said.  
"Yeah!" Whispered Caesar, "Think of the person being handed over, you idiot!"  
"Idiot!" Said Ussop.  
I sighed, and cleared my throat,  
"Well, why don't we think of the bright side." I said, "We're stronger then the fighting fish, and we'll be able to move quickly across the bridge if it's so sturdy. Plus, once we hand Caesar over to Doflamingo, we'll come back to Dressrosa."

Ussop and Caesar shook their head 'no', and I rolled my eyes,  
"She's right. I won't change it." Said Law, "We've come too far for you two to start complaining. What worries me more is the current state of this country. The King just renounced his throne, so why are things so peaceful here?"

"Now I'm worried too!" Said Ussop.  
I started looking around, when I caught Robin covering her face with her hat,  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
She placed her finger on her lips to shush us, and I looked behind me.  
My breath caught in my throat, and I quickly stood up,  
"(Y/N), sit down." Said Law.  
"I-I'll be right back." I said, then walked into the coffee shop.

I walked into the bathroom, and took off my sunglasses,  
'What is CP-0 doing here?' I thought, then looked at myself in the mirror, 'They're very intelligent, and know my family very well. If they even caught a glimpse of my skin, my secret will be revealed.'  
That's when the door opened, and then locked.  
I turned around, and sighed in relief,  
"Oh, it's just you." I said.

Law took off his sunglasses and mustache, and set them on the counter,  
"Do you know why CP-0 is here? I asked.  
"No." He said.  
I frowned, and Law wrapped his arms around my waist,  
"You don't need to worry about them." He said, "I'll protect you."  
I smiled, and draped my arms around his neck.

Our lips slowly connected, and we started to make out.  
My back made contact with the wall, and I cupped Law's cheek.  
His hands made their way down to the bottom of short skirt, and I pulled away,  
"Law, we're in a bathroom." I said, "Can't we do this when we leave?"  
He started to kiss my neck, while tugging my skirt down.  
A quiet moan escaped my lips, and I felt my skirt fall to my ankles.

Law pulled away from my neck, and smirked,  
"You decided to wear a short tight skirt today." He said, "I couldn't help but think about very inappropriate things about you."  
A blush formed on my face,   
"You didn't have to say that..." I whispered, then felt my underwear dropping down to my ankles.

A shiver went up my spine as the air hit my exposed parts.  
Our lips looked again, and I heard the zipper of Law's pants go down.  
We quickly pulled away for a second, and I placed my hands on his shoulders,  
"You're so needy, you know." I said with a small laugh.  
He rolled his eyes, and that's when I felt it.

A small moan escaped my lips as I felt him enter me slowly, and I bit my lip,  
"T-This is too risky, you kn-Ah!"   
I got cut off when he started to thrust himself in and out of me at a slow pace.  
I shut my eyes, and let out a shaky sigh.

He wasn't even in all the way yet, but I already felt too much pleasure,  
"L-Law...!" I moaned.  
"Shit..." He said under his breath.  
Law shoved his member fully inside of me, and I nearly let out a scream,  
"F-Faster..." I moaned.  
I placed my lips against Law's to keep my moaning down.  
Law asked for entrance, and I obliged.  
Our tongues fought, but his won.

The next thing I knew, I felt him going a bit faster.  
My climax was about to be reached soon, and that's when we pulled away,  
"I-I'm close..." I said.  
"Me too." Said Law.  
Another moan escaped my lips, and I ran my fingers through his hair.  
A couple seconds later, I felt Law cum inside of me.

And right after that, I came too.  
I felt my cum run down my leg, but it didn't matter.  
We were both sweating a bit, and Law placed his head on my shoulder,  
"I know that was quick." Said Law, "But I just couldn't handle myself around you..."  
"It's okay..." I said, "You can do whatever you want to me after all of this."

He smirked against my neck,  
"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

 

~Time Skip~

 

We were now on our way to Green Bit.  
Right after me and Law's heated moment, I was kind of embarrassed to talk to the others.  
Anyways, Robin is in the lead, Ussop and Caesar were in the middle, and Law and I in the back,  
"Amazing." Said Ussop, "This bridge seems really sturdy."  
Caesar laughed,  
"I'm sure we'll be safe even if those Fighting Fish do come, won't we?" He asked.  
"I hope so." Said Ussop.

I walked over to the edge of the bridge, and looked over it,  
"It doesn't look like anything is even in the water." I said.  
Everybody stopped walking, and I squinted my eyes a bit.  
That's when I saw something moving towards the bridge at a fast speed, which caused a really loud sound,  
"What's that sound?!" Shouted/asked Ussop.

A gigantic black fish jumped out of the water, and was above all of us,  
"They're here!" Screamed Ussop.  
The others came to where I was standing, and looked around,  
"From their name, I actually thought they would be fish." Said Robin.  
"They are fish." Said Law.  
"That thing does not qualify as a fish!" Shouted Ussop.  
"Well, to me it looks like one." I said, "And can we please hurry up!"

Ussop was running around in circles, freaking out allot,  
"U-Ussop! Be careful!" I said, as I leaned my body a bit over the bridge to get a better look.  
The next thing I knew, his body hit mine.  
I screamed as I fell over the bridge, but I quickly grabbed onto a metal rod.

Ussop screamed, and started to stare at me with fear in his eyes.  
My heart started beating really fast, as I heard something in the water behind me,  
"It's coming back!" Shouted Ussop.  
Law reached his hand out towards me, and I tried grabbing it.  
But, one of the fighting fish decided to jump out of the water, and bite the steel rod I was hanging from.

It snapped, and I fell into the water,  
"(Y/N)!" Shouted Law.  
When my body came in contact with the body of water, I immediately sensed a bunch of Fighting Fish around me.  
My mist came out of my body, and I was ready to fight them.  
My eyes turned white as I opened them up.

My mist entered each of their bodies as they tried to attack me, which made them stop.  
When I finally managed to get all of them, I clenched my fist.  
A whole group of them died, and I let out a deep breath.  
When I was about to swim upwards, I felt a presence behind me.  
I quickly turned, only to meet the eyes of a Fighting Fish.  
Before I could even attack it, the monster quickly grabbed me with its mouth, and started swimming upwards.

I was in pain, and out of air.  
When the fish jumped out of the water, my mist entered it, and quickly killed it.  
Since it died, it's mouth opened, and I started to fall.  
But before I even made contact with the ground, somebody caught me bridal style.  
When my eyes met with the person who caught me, I immediately smiled.

Law was gazing deeply into my eyes, knowing if I was okay or not,  
"I'm alright..." I whispered.  
He smiled slightly, and set me down on the ground.  
My mist surrounded me, and dried me off before entering my body again,  
"Did you get all of them?" Asked Robin.  
"Only a small part." I said, "But we have to be quick-"

I cut myself off when I saw a Fighting Fish coming out of the water,  
"Behind you!" I shouted.  
Robin quickly turned around, and her eyes widened,  
"Mil Fleur!" She said, "Gigantesco Mano! Spank!"  
Robin made a giant hand appear, and it slapped the Fighting Fish across the face,  
"Skull bombgrass!" Shouted Ussop.

Ussop shot something into the Fighting Fish's mouth, and a skull like bomb exploded into its mouth, and both fish fell into the water.  
Then, we started running,  
"Well done." Said Law.  
"Don't overestimate me!" Shouted Ussop, "How many of those things do you think there are, (Y/N)?"  
"Well over a hundred." I said, then started to attack a Fighting Fish.

This time, I was in the lead, and not at the very back.  
Many thoughts were going through my mind as the thought of meeting Doflamingo for the first time might go horribly wrong.  
I remember my parents talking about his, and I've always wanted to meet him.  
But, now that I know who he is, I have to be careful around him.

I was so deep into my thoughts, that I didn't notice that Law had stopped me from nearly killing myself,  
"(Y/N)." Said Law.  
I shook my head, and blinked a couple of times.  
Right in front of me, was the bridge cut in half,  
"I'm sorry..." I said, then walked back a bit.  
"Oh crap." Said Ussop, "What are we gonna do?! The bridge is broken! And I can't see the other island from the fog!"  
"A fighting fish is coming straight at us." Said Law calmly.  
"Dammit {goddammit Eren, uhuh}. We can't take anymore of this!"

Law held his hand out,  
"Roo-"  
But he was cut off by the fish being caught by a net,  
"It stopped." Said Robin.  
The fish fell into the water, and then voices were heard,  
"We caught it! We caught it!"  
"Okay, pull it! We have a big battle today and a fighting fish stew will give us strength!"

Multiple cheering's were heard,  
"Who's there?" Asked Robin.  
"Probably the islands residents." Said Law.  
"Isn't it supposed to be a deserted island?" Said Ussop, "Hey, who's talking over there?! We're trying to get across the bridge!"  
"Oh no, humans!" Shouted a voice.  
"Hurry, run!" Shouted another voice.  
'Little People...' I thought, 'I know allot about Dressrosa, but never had the time to think about it that much.'

"What was all that?" Asked Robin.  
"Worry about it later." Said Law, "We need to move."  
"You guys," Said Caesar, "Enough is enough!"  
"Caesar! Fly us to the island."  
"Huh?!"

 

~On Green Bit~

 

"The trail from the fish ends here." Said Law.  
"It doesn't look like anyone's here yet." Said Robin.  
I sat down on a rock, and rubbed my arm,  
'I know something bad's going to happen...' I thought.  
I cleared my throat, and rubbed my arm,  
"C-Can I not be here when we meet Doflamingo?" I asked lightly.  
Robin and Law ignored me, and I let out a sigh.

That's when I felt a presence behind me, and I moved my head around to see a small tiny person.  
They were sitting on a leaf, just staring at me.  
It gasped,   
"It's okay...I won't hurt you." I whispered.  
The person looked into my eyes, and it smiled,  
"You're not lying." He said.

The others were too busy doing something else, so I had enough time to talk to the little guy,  
"I'm (Y/N)." I said.  
"Leo's my name!" He said, "And I'm the leader of the Little People."  
"Oh, so that's what you look like."  
He smiled, and I reached my finger out for him.  
Leo jumped onto my finger, and started to examine my face.

"Beautiful..." He whispered, "I've never seen a human who's this pretty before."  
I blushed at his words, but smiled,  
"T-Thank you." I said, "I get that compliment a lot."  
Leo smiled, and sat down on my finger,  
"So, (Y/N)-land! What brings you to Green Bit?" He asked.  
"Well, we're here to meet with Doflamingo. He should be arriving here soon." I said.

Leo's eyes widened, and I raised an eyebrow,  
"Is there a problem?" I asked.  
"I-I have to go!" Said Leo, then took off.  
A frown formed on my lips, and I turned my head around to see Caesar looking at me,  
"What were you looking at?" He asked.  
"A butterfly..." I lied, "They're beauty attracts me, so I study them a lot."

Caesar eyed me for a bit, but then scoffed and started taking to the others again.  
Everybody has already took off their disguises, so you can tell who we are now.  
After a couple of minutes, Ussop and Robin made their way into the forest,  
"Law." I said, then walked up to him.

He turned around to look at me,  
"I have a bad feeling about this." I said, then placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, we have to carry on with this plan." Said Law.  
"I know, it's just that I feel a bit...I don't know. But I know that something bad's going to happen."  
Law gave me a quick kiss on the lips,   
"Don't worry, (Y/N)-ya." Said Law, "Like I said earlier; I'll protect you."

I fake smiled,   
"I'll try not worry as much." I said.  
Before Law could say anything else, we all heard his Den Den Mushi ringing.  
Law picked it up, and let out a sigh,  
"Hey Law, this is Sanji!" He said.  
"Black Leg-ya?" Asked Law, "Did you find the factory?"  
"We've got bigger problems!"  
"What is it?"  
"Listen carefully, you need to get out of there right now!"  
"Why?" I asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Law, "We're about to release Caesar!"  
"Doflamingo hasn't quit his position as a Schichibukai! Even if you hand over Caesar, he has no intention of negotiating with you!"  
"That doesn't make any sense. What do you mean?"  
"We've been completely deceived!"

Sanji told us the whole story about what happened before we came to the island, and my eyes widened,  
"Do you understand now?!" Said Sanji, "Get away from that island right now!"  
I looked up towards the sky, and that's when my breath got caught in my throat,  
"Too late..." I said.  
"Hurry up!" Shouted Sanji.  
"You idiot," Said Law, "It's already too late."  
"I've got my hands full here. I'm hanging up!"

He hung up on us, quickly right after he said that,  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Shouted Law.  
"I sugg-"  
I got cut off when I felt something underneath me.  
When I looked down, I saw half of Robin.

"Robin..." I said.  
"This is my clone." She said, "I heard that call. It was from Sanji-Kun, correct?"  
"Where's you real body? If what Black Leg says is true, then there can be no deal with Doflamingo." Said Law.  
"No deal?!" Shouted/asked Caesar, "Then what are you gonna do about handing me over?!"  
"There's no way I'm handing you over to him."   
"No way!" 

I looked behind me to see some of the bushes moving, so I stepped away from the conversation.  
Doflamingo was still in the sky, which concerned me allot.  
That's when my heart stopped beating when I saw the Navy come out of the forest.  
There was a new admiral, who looked to be blind,  
'No...' I thought, 'No, no, no, no, no! An admiral! Here?! Now I'm in serious trouble! All admirals know about me!'

"You are Trafalgar Law-San and (Y/N)-chan, correct?" Asked the blind admiral.  
'He's pretending he doesn't know me...' I thought.  
"The new admiral..." Said Law, "Fujitora?"  
Then a shadow flew above us, and we looked up to see Doflamingo,  
He landed in front of us, and I stepped back a bit.

"JOKER!" Shouted Caesar.  
That's when we heard bells ringing, and we all knew, that it was three o' clock.  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"Well well, Law. This is quite an impressive feat you've pulled off. I never thought you'd bring a Navy Admiral. Considering that I'm not a Schichibukai anymore, I'm trembling with fear right now." He said.

I whimpered, and looked down,  
'Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me...' I thought.  
"You liar!" Shouted Law, "Answer me, Doflamingo!"Did you really use the world government's power in order to deceive the entire world...Just to lead us into your trap?!"  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"There's no way I'd do something so crazy, Law. People judge each other with their own assumptions, so they are blinded to the truth." He said.

"But there's no way you could pull off a scheme like this, even if you did think of it." Said Law, "You're a pirate! Even with a title of a Schichibukai, or King...There's no way that you have the power to feed misinformation to the entire world! The only people capable of something like that are the Celestial Dragons! You...You can't be..."

Doflamingo laughed,  
"The roots run deeper then you think. I only had two objectives, Law. I've been wanting to kill you and take (Y/N) for my own." He said.  
I blinked, and Law wrapped his right arm around my waist, and pulled me close to his body,  
"Lay a hand on her, and you won't be able to see the sunlight tomorrow." He said angrily.

My heart started to beat faster, and Caesar let out a scoff,  
"Joker!" Shouted Caesar, "Hurry up and beat-"  
Law cut Caesar off by grabbing his collar by his left hand,  
"There's no way I'm handing this guy over!" Shouted Law, "Because you haven't kept your side of the deal! Doflamingo, I'm canceling our deal!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked/shouted Caesar.

We all started at each other, waiting for somebody to say a word.  
That's when Fujitora cleared his throat,  
"In regards to the case of the wanted pirates, the Straw Hats, "If the stories are accurate, and you've formed an alliance, you'll be in the red. But if they have become your subordinates, Law-San, then you're in the green."

Law glared at Fujitora, and I just stared up at Doflamingo. I knew he was up to something,  
"We may have to apprehend you and Straw Hat," Said Fujitora, "Depending on your answer."  
"And what will happen to (Y/N)?" Asked Law.  
"That's something the World Government will handle. Her fate is something way out of my hands."  
"You bastards..."

Law started to think, and I just kept on worrying.  
I placed my hand on his chest, and looked up at him,  
"No matter what you say, they're still going to try and catch you." I whispered, "And I'll be there for you. Plus, you said that you'll protect me no matter what.."  
He looked down at me, and I could see a small smile form on his face.  
And that's when Law made his final answer.

"Straw Hat is not our subordinate!" Shouted Law, "We formally formed an alliance, just like the paper said!"  
"You're such an awkward man, Law." Said Doflamingo with a laugh.  
"Well then, you will be stripped out of your title." Said Fujitora, "And (Y/N) will be sent to the World Government. I hope that'll be all I'll have to report today."

Fujitora unsheathed his walking stick that turned out to be a katana, and he sliced the ground.  
The sky turned grey, multiple purple hoops came above him, but then the hoops disappeared.  
A couple seconds later a big fireball started coming towards us.

I looked up at it, and my eyes and mouth widened, so did Law's.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Said Law, "It's a meteor!"  
"T-That's impossible!" Shouted Caesar.  
"Damn, he's not joking around!" Said Doflamingo.  
"Run!" Shouted the Marines.  
My legs started to shake, and I continued staring at the meteorite.  
The marines and Caesar ran away into the forest, so that left me, Law, Doflamingo, and Fujitora.

Law crouched on the ground, and I stood next to him with my hand on his shoulder,  
"Room!" He said.  
Law created the blue sphere, and the meteor came. He sliced up the meteor in two pieces, and one piece flew towards Doflamimgo, and the other one flew towards Fujitora.

Doflamingo cut up the meteor into tiny little pieces, and Fujitora made the purple hoop come back again, and the hoops made the meteor bounce off of him.  
And that's what made a massive explosion.  
It was so big, that it made a giant hole in the ground, and so much smoke that you couldn't see us.  
The smoke went away to reveal four skinny pillars, and we were on them.  
Doflamingo on one, Fujitora on one, Law on one, and me on one.

My mist started coming in and out of my body, which meant that I was prepared to fight,  
"Even if you can't see," Said Law, "We can't ignore this kind of insanity!"  
"Why thank you. I was just testing my power." Said Fujitora, "Now I'm going to arrest you. Do you understand, Law-San?"  
I shifted from one foot to another, and I started breathing a bit heavily,  
"If you think I'm going to let them get away, then you're dreaming." Said Doflamingo.

Fujitora unsheathed his katana, swiped the air multiple times with it, and sheathed it.  
Another meteor came! And it was headed straight towards Law. He quickly sliced it up, and it made a huge explosion,  
"I'd expect no less from a Schichibukai." Said Fujitora.  
"Fujitora, quit meddling." Said Doflamingo, "They're my prey! Bullet string!"

Doflamingo pointed his finger towards us, and multiple strings in the shape of bullets were firing at us.  
Law deflected them on his Nodachi, but one scraped Law's right cheek.  
I started deflecting them by making a shield in front of me, so that they could bounce off me.

Law grabbed my arm, jumped off his pillar, and we started running quickly towards the forest.  
Just before we entered the forest, I turned my head around to face Doflamingo and Fujitora with fear in my eyes.  
What are they going to do?!

But of course, Doflamingo followed us,  
"Playing tag now, (Y/N) and Law?" Asked Doflamingo.  
We started running faster from him, and he was kinda far behind now.  
There was a big branch in our way, and Law jumped over it with ease, but I didn't.   
I have short legs, and curse these short legs!  
Once I made it on top of the branch, I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me down.

Law pulled me next to him, and placed his lips against mine. After a couple of seconds, we pulled away. We tried to stay quiet, but that didn't work.   
Doflamingo shot his string bullet next to Law's head.  
Law grabbed my hand, and we continued running.  
Multiple branches were coming in our way, and every single one we jumped onto, Doflamingo would slice it into pieces.

Law and I halted to a stop, because multiple pieces of the branches were about to fall on us.  
But we dodged them all.  
Doflamingo landed behind us,  
"I won't let both of you have your way." Said Doflamingo.  
"Likewise." I said.

Doflamingo was on the branch behind us, Fujitora was on the branch in front of us, and the Navy was coming from the other side of the forest.  
I only had one plan. And that one plan was to run.  
I grabbed Law's hand, and we started running away from the others.  
By the time we went deep in the forest, Law took out his Den Den Mushi.

"What are you hoping to accomplish by stalling, Law?" Asked Doflamingo, "You're still scheming something, huh?"  
And after Doflamingo said that, different pieces of the earth started flying towards Law and I.  
It started hitting us, and that's when we both lost our balance.

We slid down the branch, and Law landed on his feet, while I landed on my side.  
Law quickly helped me up, and he grabbed my arms,  
"Are you okay, (Y/N)-ya?" Asked Law.  
"Yes, I'm fine." I said.  
"...I shouldn't have taken you on this mission."  
"Law-"  
I got cut off when I saw an orange light coming from above us, and we both looked up to see another meteor.

We didn't have enough time to attack it, so Law quickly shielded me with his body.  
After it crashed, we moved behind a tree,  
"Why won't you answer, Nami-ya? I know I've got the right number!" He said.  
Another meteor was heading straight towards us, and Law dodged it.  
But, the meteor crashed really near me, and I flew away from Law.  
"(Y/N)-ya!" Shouted Law.  
I was in really bad pain, and my arms looked all cut up or bruised.

I was about to get back up, but Law looked behind him to see Doflamingo catching up to us.  
Law didn't waste any time by running towards me, picking me up, slinging me over his shoulder, and running away from Doflamingo.  
A couple branches were falling behind us, and I saw that Doflamingo was not behind us anymore.  
Instead, I saw from the corner of my eye, Doflamingo coming from in front of us.

Immediately Law went the other way, and started running. But the running was caught short because Doflamingo cut up the trees in front of us, so Law had to stop, and take a breath.  
I saw him walking up behind us, and I tapped Law on the back so he can turn around,  
"So, what will you do?" Asked Doflamingo, "There's no escape for you now."

"Hey, Joker!" A familiar voice shouted, and I knew it was Caesar's, "Before you finish them off, could you take something from him? My heart! Law stole my heart! Who knows what he'll do to me if I don't get it back!"

"Room!" Law created the blue circle, "Shambles!"  
Law teleported us next to Doflamingo, and he started running again,  
"(Y/N)-ya!" Said Law, "Call Nami-ya."  
I reached into Law's pocket, and pulled out his Den Den Mushi, then I started dialing Nami's number.

After a couple if rings, somebody picked up,  
"Hello, it's me! Who's there?!" Asked Chopper, "We're in serious trouble right now! Please, help us!"  
"Chopper!" I said.  
"(Y/N)!"   
There was shuffling coming from the other side,   
"(Y/N), we need help!" Said Nami.  
"We also need help!" I said, "Law and I need you to set sail for Green Bit right now!"

Nami started to freak out,  
"What, Why?!" She shouted.  
"Just please come!" I said, "Doflamingo is chasing us, and we need you to come!"  
"But you guys need to come to us because we have trouble here!"  
"Nami, please!"  
"...Fine! But you owe me!"  
"Thank you..."

I slid the Den Den Mushi back into Law's pocket, and he started running faster, while Doflamingo started cutting more things up,  
"Bullet Thread!" Shouted Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo's attack hit Law straight in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground.

Doflamingo did Bullet Thread again, and it hit me in the side. I fell off of Law, as he got up.  
Doflamingo laughed like usual,  
"You're both wasting your time, Law and (Y/N)." He said.  
Law was crouching right in front me, breathing heavily. There was anger in his eyes as he saw me hurt,  
"Who did you call, just now?" Asked Doflamingo, "Give Caesar's heart to me."  
Law didn't answer,  
"Resistance is utterly pointless." Said Doflamingo.

The pain started decreasing, and I stood back up shakily,  
"You bastard." I started.  
Doflamingo started walking closer towards us,  
"The only ones who can use the world government to deceive us are the Celestial Dragons." I continued.  
"So what about it?" Asked Doflamingo.

He swiped his hands towards us, but Law and I jumped just in time, so that the branch below us could be cut.  
Law jumped onto the branch behind, and grabbed onto my waist as he did so.  
Doflamingo tried cutting us down again, but we started running away from him.  
He started throwing pieces of branches and rocks at us, and we started dodging it, but Doflamingo cheated us.

Using his Devil Fruit powers, Doflamingo made strings come from the front of Law and I, pull us back to a tree, and tied us to it.  
We were wrapped around the ankles, stomach, and chest.

Doflamingo started coming towards us,  
"Your pitiful attempts to stall me ends here, Law and (Y/N)." Said Doflamingo, "Hand over Caesar, and his heart while you're at it."  
"Is Caesar..." Said Law, "No, are the SMILE's that important to you? They must be. Without the smiles, Kaido would wipe you out and everything would end."

Doflamingo got really mad, and swiped his hands so that he could cut us,  
"Room!" Said Law, "Shambles!"  
He teleported the both of us with two pieces of sticks and the whole tree got cut into pieces.

We started running again, but Law was caught by Doflamingo's string, and he jumped on Law.  
"Law!" I shouted and stopped to a halt in front of them, "You'll pay, Doflamingo!"  
"Damn brat!" Said Doflamingo.  
He was about to hit Law, but out of nowhere, Fujitora grabbed my wrists, and handcuffed my hands in front of my stomach, while his katana was in between Law's face and Doflamingo's fingers.

Doflamingo looked up,  
"Fujitora?" He asked.  
"Sorry about this." Said Fujitora.  
"What are you doing?"  
Law was being forcefully pushed to the ground by an unknown force, and he was groaning in pain,  
"Take her." Said Fujitora as he pushed me towards Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo grabbed me, and slung me over his shoulder.

He then started walking towards Fujitora,  
"My objective is not to kill him, but to capture Law-san, and you take (Y/N)-chan." Said Fujitora.  
"Whatever." Said Doflamingo, "As long as I get to keep her, do whatever you want with this brat." Doflamingo slapped my butt, and I bit my lip,  
'Stop...' I thought.

I heard Law scream in pain,  
"I'll be taking (Y/N)." Said Doflamingo, "And I'll be also taking Caesar's heart, Law."  
"You liar!" Said Law, "Doflamingo made a deal with you to capture (Y/N), and keep her to himself!"  
"That's correct." Said Fujitora.  
Tears silently rolled down my cheeks as I thought of being stuck with Doflamingo forever.

Doflamingo started laughing, and the three of them started to talk,  
'I'm a Celestial Dragon!' I thought, 'They should never do this to somebody like me! But that royalty was in the past! I just need to get me and Law out of here.'  
I shook my head, and started listening to the conversation,  
"So you were a Celestial Dragon, Doflamingo?" Asked Law.  
"Yes, I was." Said Doflamingo, then walked over to Law, "But I'm not one anymore." 

I tried reaching my hand out towards Law, but I guess Doflamingo felt my body moving forward a little, and he viciously yanked me back down,  
"Please let me go!" I shouted.  
Doflamingo completely ignored me,  
"What do bloodlines and destiny mean anyway?" Said Doflamingo, "I don't think there is anyone else in the world who's led a life as checkered as mine."

Law glared at Doflamingo,  
"Explain it to me so I can understand!" Said Law.  
Doflamingo stopped laughing,  
"What a shame, Law. I'd have loved to talk to you about my life, over a drink. But I don't have the time for it. I have to do something about the Straw Hat over in Dressrosa. Many people have made the fatal mistake of underestimating them." He said.

I saw that Fujitora placed his katana back in his hiding place, and that's when Law stopped sinking more into the ground.  
Relief washed over me,  
"What is it, Fujitora?" Asked Doflamingo.  
"Well..." Said Fujitora as he started sinking Law more into the ground this time, "I heard some lightning coming from the sea. What's the sky look like?"  
"Lightning?"  
"I may be blind, but I thought I could read the weather fairly well. I guess I'm getting older."

That's when Caesar popped up from nowhere,  
"Hey Joker, if you've gotten it back, then hurry up and give it to me! My heart, my heart! Hey, hurry!" Said Caesar.  
"I never said that was Caesar's heart." Said Law.  
"What?!" Shouted Caesar, "That's what you used to threaten me! Right now, my heart isn't inside my chest! I can't hear my heartbeat at all!"

Doflamingo looked at the heart for a second, then squeezed it, and we heard Caesar screaming,  
"Joker, what are you doing?! I'm dying, I'm gonna die!" Caesar fell to the ground, but came back up,  
"Nothing's happening." Said Caesar.  
Then we heard a scream coming from the navy.  
"A marine?!" Shouted Caesar, "Then where's mine?!"  
"That was my subordinates scream." Said Fujitora, "What are you doing, Celestial Yaksha?"

 

 

"Room!"

 

 

The blue sphere circled everybody,  
"You should've paid more attention to your gravity, Fujitora." Said Law, "We're getting out of here."

 

 

"Shambles"

 

 

Law teleported himself with a rock, and me with a stick.  
Law also teleported his Nodachi and hat back, and also took Caesar.  
Then, we took off teleporting and running.  
Doflamingo started coming after us as usual, while trying to cut us into tiny bits of pieces,  
"Joker, save me!" Shouted Caesar.

"I didn't think you had this much strength left, Law." Said Doflamingo.  
Law started teleporting us faster,  
"Dammit, let go of me, Law!" Said Caesar, "Where did you put my heart?!"  
Law didn't answer him since he was too busy teleporting us out of here.

"Quit wasting my time, you brat." Said Doflamingo, "You both know there's no place to run."  
We finally came out of the forest, but the heard a scream coming from the sea.  
When I saw what it was, I realized that it was Luffy's ship.

"Dammit, those guys..." Said Law.  
Doflamingo smirked widely,  
"So that's what you were planning." He said, then took off.  
"Wait, Doflamingo! They have nothing to do with this!" Shouted Law.  
"It's over, Law!"

Doflamingo was in front of the Thousand Sunny,  
"Stop it!" Shouted Law.  
"Law, give it up..." I said, then frowned, "He won't listen to you."  
I felt myself being placed on the ground, and that's when my eyes met Law's,  
"All we have to do is wait and see what'll happen." I said, then cupped his face with my cuffed hands.

Law grabbed my hands,   
"I don't know why you're saying that." He said, "It's not like you at all. Usually, you'd be the one to try and come up with a solution, and not giving up."  
I ignored what he said, and looked up at Doflamingo.  
He was seen fighting with Sanji, and that made me a little nervous.

The next thing I knew, I felt the cuffs fall off me.  
Law grabbed me by the waist, and gave me a quick kiss,  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too..." I said lightly.  
We kissed once more, before Law quickly jumped up in the air.  
He made his room appear, which circled Doflamingo, Sanji, Me, Caesar and Law.   
Doflamingo was replaced with a stick, and his whip went all the way to Dressrosa. My mist came out of my body and I sent it towards him.   
It went through him, but then quickly exited. Doflamingo groaned in pain, and you can see blood oozing out from his mouth.

"Sorry, this is my fault." Apologized Law to Sanji, "I'll take us to the ship."  
Law teleported us back to the Thousand Sunny, and I got set on the ground,  
"Traf-San? (Y/N)-Chan?" Asked Brook.  
"Sanji!" Said Chopper.  
Law got off of Caesar, and I walked towards Sanji,  
"Dammit, I'm back on this ship!" Shouted Caesar.

"Are you okay, Sanji?" I asked, as I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he rubbed his head.  
I smiled, and patted his shoulder. But, I guess Law saw me, and he quickly pulled me close to him.

That's when I heard Chopper scream,  
"Doflamingo's attacking again!" Shouted Choppper.  
Everybody gasped except for me, Law, and Sanji,  
"Damn!" Said Sanji as he started walking towards the Cabin door.  
"Black Leg-ya." Said Law, "Where are your guys at with the destruction with the factory?"  
"Franky said he knows where it is, but that destroying it will be difficult."

Law walked out of the door, that led towards the Cabin,  
"We still need more time, huh?" Asked Law.  
I looked behind me to look at Law, and I saw that he was holding a heart,  
"Hey, Law. Isn't that-"   
Caesar cut me off,  
"Hey you! Is that my heart?! Were you keeping it in the cabin?!" He shouted.  
"This one is mine." Said Law, "I had your heart."  
"What?!"

Law moved his jacket a little to reveal the empty hole, then placed his heart back in it, and threw Caesar his heart,  
"Dammit!" Said Caesar, "So you were storing it inside your own chest?!"

"You guys." Said Law, "You have to go to Zou with this guy, right now."  
"Zou?" Asked Nami.  
"Didn't I give you a Vivre Card pointing towards the next island?"  
"No, we have to wait!" Shouted Nami, "We can't set sail without our Captain! We are the Straw Hat pirates!"  
"You can’t stay here any longer." I said, then the ship shook, "It's getting dangerous, and I don't want all of you hurt."

The whole ship darkened, and all of our eyes widened,  
"A warships flying staring towards us!" Shouted Chopper.  
"And Doflamingo's coming from the other direction!" Shouted Brook.  
The cannons aimed towards us.  
Law unsheathed his Nodachi, and made me go behind him.

The cannons started shooting at us, and the ship started shaking violently.  
Then Chopper screamed as the sky turned darker,  
"Something's falling from the sky!" He shouted.  
"Meteors?!" Shouted Nami.  
"Not this again..." I said.  
"Room!" Said Law.  
"Traf-Kun! The "Swirly Hat Pirates" are setting sail!" Shouted Nami.  
"Agreed!" Shouted Chopper.  
"Get going!" Shouted Law.  
"Hey Law!" Said Sanji, "I understand that we have to get Caesar away from here. And I'm fine with moving forward, but...Dressrosa was supposed to be a brief stop. Our ultimate goal was to take down the Yonko Kaido, right? Don't you think that you’re focusing too much on Doflamingo!"  
Law kinda glared at Sanji.

"Sanji, you won't understand." I said, then placed a hand on Law's shoulder.  
"Eh?" He asked.  
"It's best not to tell you..."

He nodded, and Law raised his finger,  
"Tact!" He said.  
The meteors headed towards the battle ship, and made a gigantic crash,  
"Here we go guys!" Shouted Nami.  
"Roger that!" Said Chopper.  
"Understood, Nami-Swan!" Said Sanji.

"Joker, help me!" Shouted Caesar.  
I saw Doflamingo had his whip out, and he tried attacking the ship with it.  
The whip was attached to Law's Nodachi, which Law was struggling to hold,  
"Nami-ya! Listen up!" Shouted Law, "You have to find a path without clouds!"  
"What?! Why?" Shouted Nami.  
"Doflamingo ate the Ito Ito Fruit. He can attach threads to clouds, and move through the air. He can't follow you if the sky is clear!"  
"Threads? I see." Said Sanji.

Law let go of the whip,  
"Just go already!" He shouted.  
Then Chopper shouted,  
"Here goes! Coup De Burst!"  
Law grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards Giolla, and I knew what he was planning.

I grabbed her hair, and got my mist prepared just incase if anything happens.  
Law placed his Nodachi near her neck,  
"Look, Doflamingo!" He said.  
Doflamingo looked at us.  
"Law, (Y/N), what are you doing?!" Shouted Giolla, "Young Master, don't worry about me!"

 

~On The Bridge~

 

"No! No! No!" I said as Law had to drag me on the bridge.  
He stopped and looked at me,  
"Can't I go back to Dressrosa?" I asked, "I'll be okay there!"  
"(Y/N)-ya, you know I don’t want you involved in this. But I also don’t want you to leave my side." Said Law.  
He gave me a kiss, and my hand a squeeze.

Once we pulled away, we started walking again, and I continued dragging Giolla. Law stopped, unsheathed his Nodachi, and held it close to her neck again.  
We started hearing footsteps, and a figure was coming into view.  
Doflamingo came into view, and stopped moving,  
"What are you hoping to achieve by letting half of the Straw Hats escape?" Asked Doflamingo, "Half of them is still on Dressrosa. I just have to take them all hostages, and I'll have Caesar back in no time."

"You think you're powerful and smarter than all of us." I said, "But you can't underestimate the Straw Hats! We only came here to defeat you, so you can stop producing SMILE's. And then after that, Kaido can kill you..."  
Doflamingo smiled widely,  
"I see. So you hoped to take me down with both of you." He said.  
"I'd like to see the chaos your death will bring to the world." Said Law, "But my main priority is settling the score for what happened thirteen years ago, Joker!"

'Good, he forgot about what happened earlier.' I thought, 'Instead of him killing Doflamingo, Kaido will.'  
"What are you gonna do with Giolla? You know what kind of family we are." Asked Doflamingo.  
"He's right, Law!" Said Giolla, "I don't mind sacrificing for the young master!"  
Law created his room and teleported her with a piece of rock.   
She found herself behind Doflamingo,  
"You better run as far as you can." Said Law.  
"I'm not gonna leave the Young Master and run!" Shouted Giolla.  
"I don't need you." Said Doflamingo, "I don't need you here. Just go."  
"Y-Yes, sir!" She said, then took off running.

A cold wind blew by,  
"You lost Caesar. And you will lose the SMILE factory while you're fighting us here. This will be your end." Said Law.  
He made his room appear,  
"(Y/N)." He said, "Stay close to me, I don't want you to fight him."  
"Y-Yes..." I said out of fear.

Doflamingo smirked, and cut up the ground towards Law and I.   
I moved out of the way, while Law ran towards Doflamingo,  
'I want to help!' I thought, 'But I know that Law will get made at me.'  
My thinking got stopped short when I heard my name being called.  
Law wrapped his arm around my waist, and quickly jumped to the other side of the bridge because the part I was standing on collapsed.

We started running, so we wouldn't fall into the water.  
Every time we set foot on the ground, Doflamingo would try and attack us,  
"What's the matter, Law and (Y/N)?" Asked Doflamingo, "I thought you wanted to kill me!"

"Room!" Started Law.  
He raised his hand just as Doflamingo stopped moving,  
"Tact!" He continued.  
A gigantic piece of metal from the bridge started flying towards Doflamingo, and he just cut in in ease by a lift of his finger.

But then, more pieces of the bridge trapped Doflamingo, but he ended up cutting them into pieces too,  
"Law." I said, "You need to attack him from-"  
When I turned my head to face Law, I realized that he was gone.  
A slight gasp escaped my lips as I saw Doflamingo coming straight at me.

I didn't know what to do, but just stand there,  
"(Y/N)!" Said Law, as he shoved me to the side.  
I fell to the ground with a thud, and watched Law get attacked by Doflamingo.  
He was thrown back, a little way from me.

Tears formed in my eyes, and I quickly ran over to him  
I bent down next to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. He was breathing heavily,  
"Should I take things from here? You're gonna drain yourself so you won't be able to use your ability." I said.  
Law didn't answer me,  
"I'll take that as a no. But I'm still helping you." I said.

That's when I looked up to see Doflamingo heading straight towards us,  
"You can't get away from me, brat!" Shouted Doflamingo.  
Law looked up at him, and quickly did room.  
The blue sphere was very small and it was very weak, and it started shrinking. Law tried a bit harder, and it stayed like that.

But before he could do anything, he started to get shot with Doflamingo's bullet strings.  
By the last one, he was flown backwards,  
"Stop!" I shouted at Doflamingo.  
I raised my hand towards his direction, and my mist quickly went towards him.   
It started to attack him by trying to go inside of his body, but it wouldn’t work. So, it returned back to me, and I made it form into a gun. I started shooting Doflamingo, but he just cut them all up.

Right when I was about to do another attack, I felt myself unable to move.  
I looked up at Doflamingo with fear showing in my eyes,  
"No...L-Let go of me!" I said, trying my hardest to move.  
He pulled me towards him, and hit me with his whip, causing me to fall to the ground, bleeding from my head.  
Doflamingo picked me up, and started walking towards Law, and I heard him growl.

"Room!" Said Law.  
We waited a second, but nothing came.  
My head hung backwards, off of Doflamingo's arm,  
'Why can't I do anything?' I thought, 'I wanted to help, but we ended up in a worse situation...'  
I wanted to move, but I knew I would get hurt.

My eyes met with Law's, and I could see how angry he was.  
Tears silently rolled down my cheeks, and I mouthed out 'help me',  
"Doflamingo...You bastard!" Shouted Law, "I'm going to kill you!"  
"And how are you going to do that? You can't even fight me in that condition." He said.

Law smirked,  
"I'll slaughter every single person from your crew." He said, "So you can be weakened, and I could kill you, you piece of dog shit."  
Doflamingo got angry, and grabbed my chin,  
"Oh Law, I know how much you love her." He said, "I wouldn't do this, but after saying that made me want to out you to even more torture."  
He kissed me, and I tried pulling away. More tears slipped down my cheeks while Doflamingo continued kissing me. It was disgusting.

Once he pulled away, he threw me towards Law. Law immediately grabbed me, and pulled me towards his chest,  
"Eat shit!" Said Law.  
I looked behind me to see Doflamingo really mad, and he raised his hand, and his nails turned sharp.  
Laws eyes widened, and he was about to move away in time, but since I was in front of him...

My mist shielded me and Law, and I gripped onto him tighter,  
"We have to go, now!" I said to Law.  
He nodded, and quickly got up, holding me bridal style,  
"You're not going anywhere!" Said Doflamingo.  
He tried shooting my shield, but the bullets backfired, and went straight towards him.

A growl was emitted towards Doflamingo, and he quickly jumped in front of us,  
"Law!" Said Doflamingo.  
He used his bullet string, and shot him in the legs. Law fell down, and I moved away from him.  
In a split second, Doflamingo threw me over his shoulder, and gave Law a glare.  
I started hitting his back, but he didn't do anything.

"Law, please go!" I shouted, "Leave me with Doflamingo! I want you to live, and be happy while I stay with him!"  
"No." Said Law, "I'm not leaving you. I'm going to kill him!"  
Doflamingo laughed,   
"Listen to the girl, Law. It's the only chance you'll have to survive." He said, "Or, she'll watch you die miserably."  
"Law!!!" I shouted, "Leave now! Do this for me!"  
"I can't." Said Law.  
"If you love me, you would do it! But I guess not!"

That had to hit him. A growl was heard from him, and then I saw him running past me,  
"Thank you..." I whispered, "Now go save me."   
Doflamingo started flying towards Dressrosa, and I stayed quiet during the whole trip,  
"Welcome to the family, (Y/N)." Said Doflamingo, "You'll be under my command. Understood?"  
"Y-Yes..." I said.

Once we arrived at the palace, Doflamingo jumped down at the entrance, and quickly entered.  
He walked up a pair of stairs, and then inside a bedroom. It appeared to be his.  
He threw me on the bed, and smirked at me,  
"Take off your clothes." He said,  
"E-Eh?!" I said, "No!"  
"If you're not going to do it, then I will."  
He placed his hands on my shirt, and threw it across the room.  
His hands went down my back, and unzipped my skirt.

Once I was half naked, I quickly discarded my shoes,  
"I've been planning this ever some you were coming to Dressrosa." Said Doflamingo.

I was terrified, and just wanted to be back in Law's arms again.  
He smirked, and grabbed my chin again,  
"I'll just keep you here." He said, "Locked up like doll in a chest."  
A laugh escaped his lips, and he took out his Den Den Mushi.  
But before he did anything, he quickly shackled me with sea prism to his bed.   
I sat on my knees, and looked at him with fear,  
"Let's call Law, shall we?" He asked with a laugh.

He put in the number, and we started to wait.  
After a couple of seconds, Law picked up,  
"You bastard..." Said Law with a growl at the end, "Give me back (Y/N)!"   
Doflamingo laughed,  
"You can't get her back that easily." He said, "Let's play a little game if you want her back."

I moved forward a bit, and started to tear up,  
"What's this shitty game you have?" He asked.  
"If you're able to find (Y/N) in less than an hour, you'll get her back. If not, I'll let you you know that she's mine." Said Doflamingo.  
He moved the Den Den Mushi closer to me, and I started to cry,  
"L-Law...!" I said, "Please hurry! I'm scared..."

Doflamingo ran his hand up and down my thigh, and I started to freak out a bit,  
"I'll get you soon, (Y/N)." He said, "Don't cry, please."  
I sniffled,  
"Please..." I said, "Hurry."  
"I'll kill that bastard for what he has done to you." Said Law.  
"I'm sorry, Law. But we have to go." Said Doflamingo.  
"Don't you hang up, Joker!"

He hung up of course, and turned towards me,  
"Now it's time for you to scream my name in a good way." He said with a smirk.  
My eyes widened, and I tried struggling against the shackles,  
'No...' I thought, 'I can't use the power...There's no escape.'

 

'There's never an escape...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's going to be a rape scene in the next chapter, and be prepared for that!  
> Anyways, sorry for any spelling mistakes!  
> See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof.  
> Why do I never update? Lmao  
> This chapter will just be a rape scene because I'm a shithead, and wanna leave y'all on a cliffhanger.
> 
> But anyways, the new chapter will be up soon BECAUSE!  
> I have nothing to do this week, AND! I'm not going through a really hard time right now.
> 
> I'm going to be moving back to Minnesota {aka, where I'm from, lmao} once my parents get divorced.  
> So yeet.  
> Enjoy this short ass chapter :)

My breathing got heavier as Doflamingo removed my underwear.  
I gasped as the air hit my private parts, and I immediately shut my legs,  
"Who said you can close them?" Asked Doflamingo angrily.  
Fearing that I would be hurt, I opened them up again shakily.  
That's when I felt my wrists fall down to my sides, and my bra being removed.

Now here I am, naked under my worst enemy, about to get raped.  
I shivered as his finger ran up my leg,  
"That shitty brat is lucky..." Said Doflamingo.  
A whimper escaped my lips, and a smirk appeared on his face.  
He got onto the bed, and sat on his knees,  
"Turn around." He said.  
I shakily nodded, and gave my back to him. Doflamingo forced me to get into a doggy style position, and tears started to form in my eyes,  
"P-Please stop..." I said.  
No answer came from him, and I started to get really nervous.

I shut my eyes tightly, and gripped the bedsheets.  
The sound of his zipper going down sent chills up my spine, and that's when I felt his hands grab my hips.  
A loud gasp escaped my lips as I felt him enter me, and I moved my head back a bit.  
This was my first time doing anal, and it is extremely painful,  
"A-Ah!" I moaned loudly.  
"You're tight...Shit!" Moaned Doflamingo.

He started to move at a normal pace in and out of me, and I was just a moaning mess.  
My knuckles turned white, and I felt my hair being grabbed,  
"S-Say my name, (Y/N)..." Growled Doflamingo.  
I bit my lip, and then let out a moan when he thrusted inside of me again,  
"N-Never...!" I moaned, "U-Uh...Ah!"  
I felt immense pain coming from my side, but I didn't care.

A couple minutes later, and he started to thrust inside of me at a really fast pace.  
And he would hit my g-spot every time.  
I kept on moaning and moaning, until I felt myself about to cum.  
But then Doflamingo stopped, and I let out a sigh.  
He removed himself from me, and I didn't feel anything for a couple of seconds.  
But when I felt something warm touching my womanhood, I knew it was him.

I whimpered, and Doflamingo continued on licking me.  
This was completely and utterly disgusting, but I couldn't do anything about it.  
In just a matter of seconds, I came right into his mouth.  
I collapsed on the bed tiredly, and started panting,  
"Just for your information, that was just the beginning..." He said.  
"T-There’s more...?" I asked.  
He flipped me over, and my cheeks flushed,  
"Of course there is." Said Doflamingo with a smirk.

Tears blurred my eyes, but I didn't cry yet.  
In a split second, I felt Doflamingo's tongue entering me. A gasp escaped my lips from the sudden impact, and I bit my lip.  
I didn't want to moan anymore.  
I'm not giving him what he wants.  
Even if it means pain and torture.  
That's when I felt Doflamingo nibbling on my clit slightly while licking it.

I covered my face with my hands, and bit my lip harder until it bled.   
But that's when I felt a finger.  
The finger and the clit teasing made me feel even more disgusted than before.  
He started pumping his finger in and out of me until he thought I needed a second one.  
And once that second finger came inside of me, I let out a whimper.

Doflamingo pulled away, and groaned,  
"Why're you covering your face?" He asked, "And I want to hear your moans. That's an order, (Y/N)!"  
I removed my hands away from my face, and gave him a glare,  
"You disgust me..." I said, "I'll make sure that Law will give you what you deserve, you piece of shit!"  
A growl came from him, and that's when I couldn’t move,  
"If you do not moan out my name, or give me what I want, you will regret it!" Said Doflamingo.

My heart started beating faster, and he continued what he was doing.  
I felt something being placed on my hip, and I saw a string in the form of a needle poking at my skin.  
I nearly let out a scream when he added a third finger, but instead let out a load moan,  
"A-Ah...Ah!" I moaned.  
He started licking my clit faster, while sucking on it, and pumping his fingers in and out of me at a fast rate,  
"Fuck you..." I moaned.  
The needle went through my skin, and I let out a scream.

A couple minutes later of him piercing me with his needle string, and me cussing at him and letting out moans that I was disgusted and forced of, I finally came into his mouth.  
It was intense, and made me really tired.  
When I was able to move again, I got grabbed by the shoulders,  
"We're still not done." Said Doflamingo.  
"N-No more!" I shouted.  
He slapped me across the face, and I let out a gasp.  
Tears started to roll down my cheeks, and I felt Doflamingo opening up my legs once more.

He entered himself inside of me, and I just decided to give up resisting.  
I let out a moan, and more followed suite as he kept pumping himself in and out of me,  
"You've finally learned to not disobey me, you brat." Said Doflamingo.  
A whimper escaped my lips, and my back arched.  
Doflamingo latched his mouth onto my right breast, and started to suck on it.  
His tongue flipped across my nipple, then bit it.  
And with my other breast, he grabbed it and squeezed it.

I couldn't keep it in anymore.  
The tears poured out onto my rosy cheeks that dusted my white porcelain skin.  
I started to cry, and then cry harder at the situation I was in.  
A couple seconds later, he pulled away from my breasts,  
"You decided to cry, huh?" He exclaimed, "I'll give you an actual reason to cry."  
The string came back, and it started to leave cuts throughout my body.  
After that, I felt myself about to cum.

And when I finally came, I realized that we both had an orgasm at the same time.  
Doflamingo pulled out of me, zipped up his pants, and started to walk away from me,  
"A maid will come to you shortly." He said coldly.  
He's acting like he didn’t even rape me a couple seconds ago.  
I laid there...Naked, bloody, and bruised.  
I sniffled, and continued crying.

After a couple of minutes, I heard the door opening.  
When I looked at it, I saw a young woman with long blonde hair dressed in a maids outfit quickly run towards me,  
"Miss (Y/N)!" She said.  
She helped me stand up, and I placed my hand on the nightstand.

She was much taller than me, and she helped me get dressed into my clothes that I wore earlier,  
"What's your name?" I asked, as she started to treat my wounds.  
"Bella." She said, "I deeply apologize for what happened to you. I couldn't imagine what I would've done if I got...Raped..."  
I sighed, and a tear rolled down my cheeks,  
"An apology won't fix this." I whispered, "But it's not your fault."

She closed the first aid kit, and then grabbed the shackles,  
"You don't have much of a choice do you...?" I asked.  
"I want to set you free..." She said, then started to chain me to the bed, "But I will get punished if I do so."  
"I understand..."  
Bella locked eyes with mine, and I smiled weakly,  
"I wish you good luck." She said, then walked out of the door.

I heard it lock behind her, and I leaned my head against the pillow,  
"Save me, Law..." I whispered, before falling asleep.

 

~•~•~•~•

 

Doflamingo came back to the bedroom earlier.  
All he did was inject something in me, and remove the sea prism shackles since I was already weak.   
My mist wouldn't even come out of my body since I was badly hurt.

After a couple minutes of waiting, I heard the door knob moving.  
I looked at the door, and that's when it busted open.  
The smoke covered the person, but when I weakly sat myself up on the bed, my eyes widened.  
Tears formed in my eyes,   
"Law..." I whispered.  
I tried reaching my hand out for him, but it quickly fell back down to my side.

Law quickly ran over to me, and hugged me tightly.  
I ignored the pain, and wrapped my arms around his neck as I started to cry,  
"What did the bastard do to you?" He asked in an angry tone.  
I sniffled, and placed my head on his shoulder,  
"H-He...It h-hurt." I said, "Doflamingo r-raped me, L-Law...I was s-so s-scared! He a-also injected s-something i-in me, b-but I don't k-know w-what it is."

I knew he started to get angry as I continued on with what Doflamingo did to me.  
After I finished, I was a crying mess. Law didn't say anything, but hold onto me tighter,  
"I'll kill him." Said Law, "That piece of shit can go eat his father's ass in hell after I'm done with him. I swear I'll cut his body open, and rip his insides out after I skin him alive."  
Shivers went up my spine as he said that, but I didn't care at that point.

I moved my head away from his shoulder, and looked into his eyes.  
They looked so full of anger and revenge.  
I immediately placed my lips on his, and just let everything around me disappear.  
All I wanted to do is be in Law's embrace all the time, and not do anything else.

After a couple of seconds, we pulled away.  
Law helped me stand up, and we started walking out of the bedroom.  
But that's when my eyes started to flutter close, and I nearly fell to the floor, but Law caught me,  
"(Y/N)-ya, don't pass out..." He said.  
"I-I'm not...." I whispered.  
That's when everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rat Mother apologizes for any spelling mistakes, my children.


End file.
